Four Items
by safariwriter
Summary: Four items sealed her away, four items will reawaken her, four items will bring back people long thought dead... JackOC
1. Prologue

**A/N-** Hello! I'm going to start another pirate's fic. This does have topics discussed in POTC 3 so if you haven't seen it yet, don't read. This first chapter is kind of weird, but things will fall into place eventually and who the people are.

**Disclaimer**- Don't own pirates, but I love it. This disclaimer goes for the entire story, I will not be writing them on every chapter.

* * *

"Is it safe to allow Calypso to remain free?"

"Well she didn't really hurt us…"

"Nor did she really help us either."

"I believe we need to bind her again."

"But in what form?"

"Who says she needs a physical form? Can't we just bind her spirit? That way we won't have another immortal running around. The world is changing and it will soon be too dangerous for anyone who does not want to change with it. I believe Calypso will not want to change if she's bound into a human's body. She'll try to remain Tia Dalma or someone else that hides."

"Then let her hide."

"People will find her. Then yet again all hell will break loose."

"Who knows how to bind her? Davy Jones is dead and it has been long since any member of the first pirate council has sailed the seas."

"The first pirate council wrote a book on what they did. If we can change the spell a bit, maybe we can bind her soul."

"Bring forth the book. It's better to not have a rogue goddess than to have one that only might help you."

"And what items shall we be using?... very well, let's get started…"


	2. A Day's Adventure

**A/N**- This chapter is really setting up the story. It's not that great and I'll probably go back and fix it eventually. Please stay with me though! I promise it will get better!

**Rory4**- I'm happy you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Piratesfanatic**- I'm glad you liked it even though it was confusing. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Janelle! Look what I got from Disneyland!" Alex exclaimed as she ran up to her friend and brother's girlfriend. Alex had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing a green halter top and dark blue jeans. A Disney bag was dangling out of her hand as she ran up to Janelle. Janelle was wearing a loose white tunic and jeans.

"What? I'm guessing it has something to do with pirates?" Janelle said. She had short red hair which she colored and a blonde streak in the front.

"Yup. They had the compass that Captain Jack had in the movie. They even twirl around like crazy and eventually stop." Alex pulled out the black compass that was identical to the one in the movie.

"Nice." Janelle took a sip of her coke as she looked at the toy Alex had bought. "Where's Mike?"

"Um, I think he's in his room right now. He's probably still sleeping. I was going to see if this compass actually works."

"You mean like the one in the movie?"

"Ya, cause I checked if it was a real one or not, but it didn't line up accordingly." Alex said.

"Mike and I will join you. Let me just go get him." Janelle left Alex in the foyer of the house and went up the stairs. She stopped in front of a door that was wrapped by a caution tape. Without knocking she walked in. Sure enough Mike was sleeping under the blankets. One leg and the brown spikes of his hair were sticking out. Janelle sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over the body under the covers. Smiling she pulled the blanket back to reveal Mike's sleeping face. Janelle leaned down and planted a kiss on Mike's lips. A few moments later Mike's lips started to respond to the massage Janelle's were giving his.

"Good morning." Mike said.

"No, good afternoon." Janelle corrected him.

"C'mon, we're going to go out with your sister. She wants to see if the compass actually works."

"Ugh, she's too imaginative." Mike groaned. "She can go out by herself." He rolled back over and tugged the blankets back up over his shoulder.

"Mike, it's almost 1. You need to get up. Lets go get some lunch with your sister and then let her look around with the compass." Mike rolled over and stretched out the knots in his back.

"Hm… fine. Give me a couple minutes and I'll be ready." Janelle kissed Mike's lips one more time before getting up and leaving him to get dressed.

Mike came down the stairs a few minutes later to find Janelle and Alex talking in the kitchen. Alex was opening and closing the compass while Janelle was drinking a soda. There was a sandwich out on the counter and another Coke waiting for Mike, who didn't wait for an invitation to start eating. They held light conversation until Mike had polished off the sandwich.

"So where do you want to go?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I want to see if this will take us anywhere." Alex said.

"Alright, let's get going." Mike said. He slipped on his sandals at the door and held the door open for his sister and his girlfriend. Alex had the compass open and was walking down the street. Janelle was keeping an eye on Alex and was waiting for Mike to lock the door. Mike wrapped his arm around Janelle's waist and the couple followed Alex. They were on the beaches of California and soon the trio found themselves at the ocean. Eventually the compass stopped at the edge of the water.

"Is it attracted to water?" Janelle joked. Alex frowned and sighed.

"It's probably just a toy." Alex said. She shut the compass and looked out at the ocean. "Wouldn't it have been cool though? To see the Black Pearl of the Flying Dutchman? Maybe the green light at sunset?"

"It would have been cool." Mike agreed.

Janelle bent down and picked up a sand dollar that had been brought to shore by the waves. "Wow, I've never found a whole sand dollar before."

"You should keep it then. You've always liked collecting the shells and rocks that you find. It would go well with your collection." Mike said.

"Hm, I agree." Janelle smiled and kissed Mike's cheek. She brushed some sand off the shell's surface and gently placed it in her pocket.

"Hey! It's turning again!" Alex exclaimed. They started to follow the compass once more, but this time found themselves in a park about a mile from the ocean. There weren't a lot of families out that day so they had most of the park to themselves. "I'm going to go back home."

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit." Mike said. Alex nodded and closed the compass. She left her brother and Janelle at the swing sets and left for the main road. Alex and Mike had grown up next to the beach, but Janelle had only moved the seaside community two years previously. Janelle and Mike often spent the sunsets at that park while Alex would watch the ocean from her window.

As Alex walked down the streets she kicked a few rocks off the sidewalk and into the dirt beside the concrete. The dust shifted under the plants and revealed mostly more rocks. A white flower caught Alex's eye and she bent down to pick it. Instead of just picking the flower part of the plant she picked lower down the stem. The stem didn't break. Instead it brought up its roots and the dirt that was trapped within them. Alex growled in frustration and shook out the dirt. A twang on the pavement under her caught her attention. Covered in dirt was a dull coin. "Wow, I wonder who lost this old thing. It must be worth something to coin collectors."

"What did you find now?" Mike asked as he came up to his sister.

"I thought you were staying at the park till sunset." Alex said. She had the coin in her hand and closed her fist so her brother could not see it.

"I thought you were going home." Mike retorted.

"I am, I just wanted a flower so I stopped to pick it."

"You know you're pretty weird sometimes Alex." Janelle laughed.

"What can I say? If I wasn't weird then life would be boring."

"Too true." Mike said.

"So why are you heading home now?" Alex asked.

"Janelle has to be home for a family dinner. I told her I'd escort her tonight as well so we need to get back to get ready." Mike explained.

"O, well then, let's go." Alex walked next to her brother as the trio walked the two or three miles back to the house. Although all of the beaches were close to Alex and her brother's house they had taken their time to walk the sandy strips. It was already nearly 5 when they reached their house again.

"Where are your parents now?" Janelle asked. Mike had left almost as soon as they stepped into the door to change into a nicer dress shirt so Alex was left to answer Janelle's question.

"I think they're in Germany right now." Alex said. She sat down on the couch and studied the coin she had found. Alex was seventeen while her brother and Janelle were 18 so no one was too worried about their parents always traveling.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Under a flower while I was walking home. It was right before you and Mike came up on me."

"That might be worth something if you need some extra cash." Janelle advised.

"I know." Alex placed the coin and the compass on a glass dish that sat on the coffee table. Janelle sat next to Alex as she waited for Mike to change his clothes. She placed the sand dollar from the beach on the table next to Janelle's unusual objects.

"Are you ready Janelle?" Mike asked. He had changed into a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks.

"Yep. I'll see you later Alex." Janelle said. She hugged Alex and got up to stand with Mike. "You put on that shark tooth necklace I got you from the Caribbean last year." Janelle played with the pendant on a black leather strap that hung from Mike's neck. Mike just nodded and looked at his sister.

"Don't stay up too late." Mike warned Alex.

"I won't, don't worry." Alex said. She turned on the TV and turned her attention from the couple leaving to the people screaming on TV.


	3. Strange Findings

**A/N**- Hello! Sorry about the wait, but some stuff with swimming, work, and college came up. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sooner. This is a long chapter so it might keep you happy till the next chapter is up!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I'm glad you like it! I'll make it as best I can like all of my other stories.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." Janelle said as she walked up to Mike's porch with him.

"It was my pleasure. I like your parents; they aren't half as bad as you sometimes make them out to be."

"I know, but then you had to stand my grandpa's questioning and my grandmother." Janelle said.

"I survived, didn't I?" Mike asked. Janelle just nodded and hugged Mike's side. Mike looked into the window next to the door to find the soft glow from the TV lightly illuminating the room. "I think Alex has fallen asleep in front of the TV again. I should go put her to bed."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" Janelle asked.

"Of course." Mike bent down and kissed Janelle before letting her walk back to her Honda Civic which was parked at the curb. He watched Janelle leave before he unlocked the door and walked inside.

Alex was indeed passed out on the couch. She was curled into a small ball with one of the couch's pillows tucked under her head. She shivered as a breeze from the open door brushed over her. Mike closed the door quietly and walked over to his sister. He picked her up and walked her up to her room. Luckily she hadn't closed the door all the way so all he had to do was push it open with his foot. Mike set his sister down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Alex immediately shifted to holding one of her pillows and rolling onto her side to face the bay window on the other side of her bed. Mike smiled; his sister had always favored that window over almost everything in her room. He quietly closed the door and left for his own room where he could get some sleep of his own.

oOoOoOo

"Mike! Wake up!" Alex's overly cheerful voice urged. Mike groaned and slapped her hands away. "Mike! C'mon! Janelle just called. She said she was going to the beach and she wants us to go with her!"

"Tell her we'll meet her there around noon."

"Ok, you have twenty minutes then." Alex smiled and got up from the bed. Mike listened as she called Janelle back and talked about the beach trip. The words she had said before she left finally sunk in and he shot up from the bed.

"Twenty minutes, great." Mike lazily got out of the bed. He found a pair of board shorts and a black shirt that he slipped over his head. He brushed a hand over his head to smooth out his hair.

"Mike! Hurry up!" Alex yelled.

"I'm coming!" Mike yelled back. He found his flip flops and slid them on. He grabbed a frisbee and football before heading down to meet his sister. "Where are we meeting Janelle?"

"By Tower 9." Alex replied. She had a few towels and a chair in her hands.

"Alright, let's go. Do you want to take the car or do you want to walk?"

"Let's walk. It's a nice day out." Alex said. She had just stepped outside when she dropped everything, turned around, and nearly ran into her brother.

"Alex, watch it!" Mike yelled.

"Sorry!" Alex ran inside and came out a few seconds later with her compass, and Janelle's sand dollar in her hands. "Janelle forgot her sand dollar; I thought we should return it."

"And the compass?"

"I wanted to play with it some more."

The siblings walked down the street towards the beach in silence. Mike had ended up carrying the chairs while Alex carried the frisbee, football, and towels. The reached the beach within 15 minutes of starting their journey and quickly set up. Janelle arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey!" Janelle greeted. She gave Mike a hug and smiled and Alex.

"Thanks for inviting us." Alex said.

"I wasn't going to come here alone. You brought a frisbee! Let's play!" Janelle ran over and grabbed the frisbee before turning around and throwing it at Mike. Mike easily caught it and threw it back. Alex watched from the side line, absently playing with the needle of the compass. She was surprised when the frisbee went over her head and right into the ocean. Since Mike had thrown it, the frisbee went deep enough someone had to go in and get it. "Mike!" Janelle scowled.

"Sorry, I'll get it!" Mike yelled. He unclipped his shark tooth necklace, handed it to Alex for safe keeping and walked into the water. Janelle came up next to Alex and started stripping her tank top and orange shorts. She smiled evilly at Alex before quickly making her way into the water. Before Mike could turn around Janelle had jumped onto his back, making him stumble and fall into the water. Janelle was the first to pop up laughing. Mike soon emerged, but instantly pulled Janelle back under the water.

"Alex! Come in! It's so nice!" Janelle said between fits of laughter. Alex thought about it, but decided to join her brother and friend. She picked up the frisbee from the edge of the water and put it back with their stuff. She also placed Janelle's sand dollar, the compass, and Mike's shark tooth in it. When she slid her shorts off a few coins fell out the pocket, including the gold one.

"I didn't think I brought you." Alex mumbled to the coin. She carelessly added it to the pile in the frisbee before taking off her t-shirt and joining everyone in the water.

The group spent time splashing, body surfing, and playing a few stupid games. All three of them were starting to turn red, but since Alex and Mike had grown up in the California sun they were just turning tan where Janelle was getting pretty red. "Janelle, I think you might want to put on some zinc or sun screen." Mike said as he pressed his fingers into his girlfriend's shoulder. A white hand print was left when Mike took his hand off the skin. It stayed for a few moments before turning the dark tan, red color of a sunburn.

"You're probably right. I'll be right… our stuff!" Janelle was already running towards shore where the chairs, towels and other things were getting wet before she had finished her sentence. They must have been in the water long enough for high tide to come in. Mike and Alex soon came running up to help move things up as well.

"I didn't think the tide would get this high today." Mike said as he placed the last chair next to the lifeguard tower.

"We should have checked before we came." Alex muttered. Her towels were completely soaked along with her clothes and sandals. "I forgot the frisbee with all our stuff in it. I'll be right back!"

"Have you ever seen it this high?" Janelle asked as she looked at where the water was coming up to.

"Not in a long time." Mike answered.

"Uh guys!" Alex yelled. She held the frisbee in her hands, but there was a blue light coming from it. Mike and Janelle looked at each other before running down the beach. "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Alex looked between the two people who had joined her.

"No idea." Janelle muttered.

"Me neither." Mike added.


	4. Stranger on the Beach

**A/N- **Hello everyone! Well here's the latest update. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Piratesfanatic**- Updating as fast as possible right now!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I'm glad you like it!

**Rory4**- I don't usually leave cliffhanger open for months at a time so don't worry. I update them as fast as I can. You might also come to find that not everything is as it seems… but that might not be till later chapters.

* * *

The blue and cloudless sky of California instantly became grey and angry. The water in the frisbee that had submerged the four items started to circle in a mini whirlpool. "Guys?" Alex asked, her voice quivering the fright.

"Drop it Alex. We don't need those things that bad." Mike commanded. Alex did as she was told and the frisbee dropped to the sand. It landed with a light 'thud', but none of the water seemed to be disrupted. "Ok, that really isn't natural."

"Nice observation." Janelle muttered. The ocean's edge had started to creep up on the group and now their ankles were submerged every time a wave came up to the shore. "Everyone's leaving and I think we should too."

"Don't move." A voice hissed from the frisbee.

"Mike?" Alex whined.

"It wasn't me." Mike looked at Janelle with hopeful eyes, but she shook her head.

"I wish to reward those who have released me." The voice said again. The beach was now clear of the crowds who had once swarmed it. There wasn't even a trace of the lifeguards who usually crowded unusual beach events like moths did a light bulb. The whirl pool in the frisbee suddenly died, but instead a the waves started to get larger, large enough they were crashing only a few feet from the trio. The largest of the set crashed and instantly everything became quiet. The water started to recede, but as it did a figure was revealed.

She had long black hair and looked African. Her eyes were a dark brown and she was wearing old, tattered clothing that were tan in color. There were some beads knotted into her dread locks and others hanging from the clothes that clung to her body. When she smiled she showed some white teeth, but others were brown and decayed.

"Who do I have to thank for my release?" The woman spoke.

"Who are you?" Mike asked. Alex and Janelle had moved to stand behind him, but were watching the events from behind his shoulders.

"I believe I asked you a question first, but I will grant you an answer. I am Calypso, goddess of the sea." The woman smiled evilly and walked over to the group. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Mike Daniels; this is my sister Alex Daniels, and my girlfriend Janelle Jeffery."

"Mr. Daniels, why have you released me? What are you hoping to do?" Calypso asked.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"You released me from the curse those pirates had set on me. You allowed me to take a form again and now I can use my power. Surely you want something from the sea?"

"Calypso… Calypso…Calypso!" Alex exclaimed. "It's like Pirates! Wait, I thought that was fiction!"

"So you have heard of me?" Calypso eyed Alex who had stepped next to her brother. When Calypso turned her attention to Alex, the younger girl returned to her spot behind Mike.

"We didn't release you for a reason. We didn't know we could release your or that you were real for that matter."

"You mean mariners have forgotten my name? I had not thought I had been locked away that long." The woman spat. "So what is it you want? Or do I get to choose?"

"We don't want anything. You don't need to choose anything for us either."

"But I am grateful for what you have done. You seem to like Pirates," Calypso eyed the compass in the Frisbee and a temporary tattoo of a skull and cross bones on Alex's arm. "I will know what I can do for you." Calypso smiled evilly. She turned her back on the group and started to speak in a language they had never heard. Mike, Janelle, and Alex looked at each other with worried glances.

"Run!" Mike mouthed. Janelle and Alex nodded, but when they tried to move they found themselves locked to the ground.

"You shouldn't run." Calypso laughed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She then returned to watching the sea and chanting. When she was done the three people behind her could see a wave coming, by the looks of it a title wave. "I'd hold my breath if I were you." The wave grew in size as it raced to the shore. Calypso laughed as the others screamed as the wave crashed over them and swallowed them whole.


	5. Pirates!

**A/N-** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get them up as fast as I can, but I'm still busy. I might be out of school, but I've got more practices and work now. I'll try to get them up faster, but no promises.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I know! I'm sorry! I'll try to get them up faster!

**Piratesfanatic**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

When Alex opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the blue skies and a few puffy clouds floating aimlessly around. Her hands gripped a fistful of sand and a cool breeze passed over her. Alex sat up, but groaned as the muscles in her stomach protested. Her hair fluttered in the wind. It was dry and cracked with salt. Alex looked around and found herself on an empty beach that definitely was not in Malibu.

"'ello love." A man said. He walked out from some bushes a few feet behind of Alex.

"Uh, Hello." Alex said. She got up and stood to face the man. He was bald, had rotted teeth, and dirt all over him. He had clothes that could pass as rags and old leather shoes.

"What are ya doing out here? And all by yourself?" The man asked. He smiled and Alex cringed as a whiff of his breath hit her.

"Um, I'm not sure. I was at the beach with my brother and his girlfriend and… and… where's my brother? Where's Janelle? There was a strange woman and a wave and then I woke up here."

"Well, puppet, I think you might need some help. At least being comforted." The man smiled again and Alex took a step back. "Aw c'mon puppet, I can help comfort you." The man reached a hand out to Alex, but Alex started to run.

Alex ran through the bushes and trees blindly. She looked behind her to see the man running behind her. Her running was abruptly stopped by a pair of hands that encompassed her shoulders. Alex didn't take the time to look at whoever was holding her before she screamed. Another rough and dirty hand covered her mouth while an arm went around her waist. "Quiet, understand?" Alex nodded and stood still except for her shaking.

"'Ey!" The first man yelled as he ran up. "She's mine!"

"No, she's going to the ship." The new man said.

"But Gibbs! I found her first!"

"Pintel, Cap'n's orders are to bring her back as soon as we found her." Gibbs said.

"I didn't know she was lost." Pintel shrugged.

The man holding Alex, Gibbs, turned her around and started walking her out of the shrubs and back onto the beach. As they emerged Alex as greeted by a ship with black sails, the Black Pearl. A small dingy had been hauled up onto the sand and a tall skinny man was sitting next to it. He had a circular, wooden object in his hands that he was tinkering with.

"Ragetti! Get the boat ready, we're heading back to the ship." Gibbs ordered. The skinny man jumped up and clumsily pulled the boat out to the shallows. Gibbs pushed Alex in before he helped take the boat deeper. Alex crawled up to the front of the boat as the three men, or pirates, jumped in behind her and started rowing out past the surf. The boat ride took a few minutes, but Alex took the time to take in her surroundings. The water was warm. The plants were tropical. There was a large pirate ship. Yup, she was definitely not in California anymore.

"Alex!" Janelle yelled from the side railing of the ship. Gibbs was yelling orders to Pintel and Ragetti to line the boat up next to the ship next to them, but they just succeeded in hitting the ship and being knocked in another direction. A rope ladder was sent over the side as the men continuously tried to get the dingy lined up. Looking up and seeing Janelle and Mike looking over the railing Alex sighed before standing up and reaching for the rope. She was just able to grab it, but when she did she pulled herself up and out of the dingy.

"Smart girl." She heard one of the men she had left behind whisper.

"Alex, we were so worried." Janelle said. Janelle wrapped Alex in a hug before Mike was able to get to his sister.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Anything broken? Did they do anything to you?" Mike looked at the Pintel and Ragetti as they fell over the side and onto the deck like dead fish.

"I'm fine and they didn't do anything. The bald one wanted to comfort me when I couldn't find you though." Mike's eyes instantly narrowed and his hands gripped Alex's shoulder a little tighter. "But I ran before you could. Then I ran into Mr. Gibbs and he brought me back here."

"Well, at least you're alright." Janelle said with a smile. "Mike, I think you can let go of her shoulders, you've probably bruised them by now."

"Fine. I don't want either of you anywhere near any of these… pirates."

"Hey Mike?" Alex asked.

"What?" Mike snapped.

"You do realize we're on a boat right?"

"It's a ship." A voice said from behind Alex. Alex slowly turned around to see one of the men who had haunted her imagination for the past few years. Her draw dropped as she looked at the famous pirate captain in front of her.

"I'm sorry Captain." Alex stuttered.

"Don't make the mistake again. You three will have to sleep with the crew. There are a few empty cots and hammocks lying around I'm sure that you can put to good use."

"Aye Cap'n!" Alex smiled.

"A little excited for just being rescued hm?" Captain Jack asked.

"I… I'm um… I can't believe I'm actually meeting the most famous pirate captain in all of the Caribbean." Alex said.

"Well when you put it that way, get to work. I don't want to see you three till tonight. One of you will work in the crows nest, one will learn the steer the ship, and the other will work on the riggings. Is that understood?"

"Aye Cap'n!" The three said. Mike ushered his little sister and girlfriend down to the third level of the ship where the crew had set up their hammocks and a few had cots around the walls.

"Janelle, Mike, you can take a cot. I think there's two open spots over there. I can use the hammock." Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. The only spot Mike could see that a hammock could use was in the center of the room. In Mike's eyes, his little sister was soon to be surrounded by older, nastier pirates than any of them had imagined. It was one of his worst nightmares. At least Janelle would be with him though.

"I've always wanted a hammock, but mom and dad said I couldn't cause they thought I would break something. And if I broke something then they'd have to come back from whatever trip they were on to pay the hospital bills and act like they actually cared."

"Well, if you're sure then it's ok. Let's ask one of the others if you can have there hammocks though. I don't want you in the middle of all of the men."

"Mike, she'll be fine. She's taken karate, kick boxing, and a few other self defense classes because you asked her to. Let her do what she wants. You'll be able to keep an eye on her from over here anyways." Janelle reasoned. Janelle was the best at reasoning with Mike. That's one of the reasons Alex liked her so much. When Mike was hounding Alex about something Janelle could always calm him down or distract him so Alex could get away.

"We have a few hours till we have to report to the deck. Let's get as much sleep as we can. Tonight once everyone's gone to bed we'll try and figure out what happened and how we can fix it." Mike said. Janelle and Alex nodded although Alex wasn't too pleased about the fixing part. She had always wanted to be on a pirate ship and now that she was finally on one she would be forced to leave it.


	6. Job Assignments

**A/N- **Alright, so a few things before we get on with the story. First, I'm sorry about the long update, but swimming and teaching have gotten really busy. Most of my free time has been sent sleeping, taking care of the pool in my backyard, or cleaning and taking care of my two horses. I'm trying to update as much as possible, but it's not always happening as fast as I would like and you would probably like. Second, I was recently informed that the end of POTC 3 was supposed to imply that since Elizabeth had been faithful to Will for the 10 years that Will is free of his burden and come back to Elizabeth and live on land with his family. I'm not sure how true this statement is and I am not sure if I will use that or if I will keep will as the Flying Dutchman's Captain. We will find out soon though because he will be making his entry into the story along with other in the coming chapters. Third and finally, I have been getting 2 reviews from 2 readers for every chapter. I'm not an author who will beg, but I would like to ask for more reviews. Please? They are always appreciated.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I'm glad you liked the intro for the pirates. Alex can be a bit possessive and her attitude can flair up a bit. We'll start to see that in other chapters though.

**Piratesfanatic**- Well if you wanted to trade spaces with her I guess I'm doing a pretty good job. Thanks for the review!

Sorry for the long authors note, but now onto the story…

* * *

"Hey Alex, can you get Mike up? We need to be on deck soon." Janelle asked Alex, who was currently swinging in her new hammock. A few of the crew members had been able to finish their chores early and had snuck into their hammocks to get some sleep. Two were in the corner on some cots playing cards and drinking. Alex carefully maneuvered around some of the sleeping pirates and over to her brother's cot. He had been constantly worried about Janelle and Alex. Alex had learned to ignore him a long time ago and Janelle finally got him to lie down.

"Where's the other two?" Captain Jack walked up behind Janelle.

"Alex and Mike will be up shortly." Janelle replied.

"I don't like people who are late." Jack said. "I want you to learn how to steer. Cotton's getting old and I'll need someone new for his position. Alex, as you call her, will be in the crow's nest for the rest of the night and Mike will be working on the riggings. We'll have someone help him learn it."

"Who's going to help me learn how to steer?"

"Let's see… Cotton will do it. You'll get the basics tonight. Just follow wherever his finger points. My advice… don't listen to the parrot." Jack swiveled around and walked back to his cabin. "O, please send the other two lazies to my cabin when they get up here."

"Yes sir." Janelle walked up behind the large wheel that overlooked the entire deck. The pirate, Cotton, watched her approach, but did not say anything. "Um, Captain says that you are to teach me how to steer." Cotton just nodded, but remained silent. They remained silent for a few more minutes before Janelle noticed Alex and Mike walking up.

"Where's the captain?" Alex asked.

"In his quarters. He wants to see you immediately." Janelle said. Alex nodded and walked over to the room beneath the stairs and the wheel. Mike took a bit longer to give Janelle a hug and kiss before he left to go see Jack.

"What took you two so long?" Jack asked as soon as Mike walked in the room.

"I fell asleep sir, and it had been a while since I last got any sleep." Mike said.

"I don't like excuses and I don't like lazies. Right now, you two are lazies." Jack barely looked up from the map he was looking at. "I was going to have you, Mike, work in the riggings, while you, Alex, would have worked in the crow's nest. But since you two decided to take your sweet time coming up on deck I might just be changing that to washing the deck or something."

"I'll do anything you want me to!" Alex said. She still hadn't gotten over the astonishment that she was here on a pirate deck.

"You'll do anything?" Jack asked. He looked up at Alex with his eyebrow raised. Then he looked up and down her body and smiled.

"No she won't." Mike growled. He stepped in front of his sister, protecting her from Jack's wondering gaze.

"Well, Mike, since you seem so inclined to fall asleep and I know there won't be any reefs tonight, you get the crow's nest. Try to stay awake. I want to know as soon as a ship is on the horizon or anything else. Alert someone if there are thunder clouds, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You're excused." Jack said. Mike didn't move away from his sister, waiting for her to get her orders.

"Don't worry about her. I won't do anything to your sister." Jack smiled. Mike glared at the older man before he turned to his sister.

"Be careful. If you need me yell." Mike said. Alex rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same.

"Ok, I'll yell if anything happens and you'll come rushing in. Got it, don't worry." Mike glared at his sister before he left the cabin.

"So what is it you need me to do?" Alex asked the Captain.

"I presume your name is Alexandra?" Alex nodded, though she cringed at her full name. "I don't like your brother much and your other friend is already working. I would like to know who you three really are, where you are from, and how you wound up on that beach." Jack said.

"Janelle has been my friend since she moved to where I live… or lived. She started dating my brother a few weeks after she moved. They're both 18 and I'm 17. We're all from California."

"Wait, I already have questions. What's dating and where in the Caribbean is California?"

"Dating would be like… courting? They aren't married or engaged, but they are in a relationship."

"And California?"

"It's not in the Caribbean… can I just say we're not around here?"

"Then how did you get on that god forsaken beach? I had a nice little trip there once… well actually, it wasn't very nice."

"That's where the story gets kind of interesting. It's actually a long story."

"Well, we do have time. Why don't you sit down?" Jack took Alex's hand and led her over to his bed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned her onto his shoulder.

"Sorry Jack, but that's not going to happen." Alex scooted away from Jack, but remained on the bed.

"Are you going to scream for your brother?" Jack asked. He stayed where he was, but watched Alex carefully.

"I don't always need my big brother coming in and rescuing me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I see…" Jack tried to move closer, but Alex glared at him, a clear signal for him to freeze. "Now, for that story."

"Well, my brother, Janelle, and I had been finding some strange objects, or at least one strange object while we were walking around. The others we had accumulated through other ways. There was an old compass, a shark tooth, and a sand dollar. The strange object was a gold coin that I had found when I was picking a flower."

"These four items got wet didn't they?"

"They did. In an instant the sky clouded over. When we turned to the ocean a woman was standing there. She looked like this woman I had seen in a movie… err moving images. She was known as Tia Dalma, and then as Calypso. I didn't think she was real though, but then she introduced herself as Calypso."

"You released Calypso. What year are you from? Some terms are not familiar so I can presume that Calypso's magic can pass through the years."

"It was 2007 before I found myself under a titanic wave and then on that beach where some of your men found me."

"This is interesting indeed. It is not good either. We bind Calypso once more and she's released, but this time by unknowing children."

"Hey! I'm not a child! I'm 17!"

"You three will have to figure out a way to fix it." Jack said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Alex yelled.

"You can figure that out. As for now, you get to choose as what you want to do. I already have too many men working on the riggings of this ship so I don't need another man, or girl-"

"Woman."

"Working there."

"What are my choices?"

"You can either be on cleaning and scrubbing duty or you can become my… personal assistant."

"Do pirates even have personal assistants?"

"I'm not like every pirate. Now, go get me something to eat."

"I didn't say I would be your personal assistant!"

"Fine then, Gibbs!" Jack yelled.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Get Alexandra here a bucket of water and a brush. She is our new maid." Alex glared at Jack, but left with Gibbs when he led her out of the room.


	7. Chores

**A/N**- I know I ahven't been updating a lot, but I have written up to chapter 11 and chapter 12 is partially written. I was looking at my calendar and I'm going to be swamped with swimming for the next month so I decided to get ahead. I'm keeping this short so enjoy!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Yes, Jack's attitude did come out a bit more and he did get the punch because of it. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Alex looked up at the sun that had climbed all the way to the top of the late summer's sky. It glared down at her, almost laughing at her. She groaned and threw her sponge into the bucket of water that was sitting next to her. Alex stood up and stretched her back before walking over to the railing. She watched as the waves spread away from the ship before disappearing into the vast nothingness known as the ocean.

"Hey! Alexandra, get working!" Jack yelled from the bridge. He was standing next to Cotton who was making sure he had the bearings correct.

"Don't call me Alexandra!" Alex yelled back.

"Then get to work!" Jack responded. Alex was so tempted to flick him off, but she knew he wouldn't know what that would mean. Alex looked at what she had left to do; another third of the ship was left.

"Do you want some help, Alex?" Mike asked as he walked up behind his sister.

"She doesn't need any!" Jack yelled. Mike gave his sister and apologetic look before walking up to Jack to ask for work. Alex watched Mike talk to Jack then walk back down to the deck.

"Hey, where are you working today?" Alex asked.

"Up on the riggings. Call me if you need anything, k?" Mike slipped his shirt over his head and stuck it in the back of his shorts.

"Of course." Alex smiled up at her brother before scrubbing the deck raw again.

Alex looked at the sky and figured she had an hour or so before sunset. She dumped the water over the side of the boat and leaned on the railing. The wind blew gently on her face and helped her cool down from the hard work. Alex looked up and noticed that Jack still hadn't noticed that Alex had finished cleaning the deck. Taking that time she had before Jack noticed her Alex tried to make a quick escape down to the lower deck so she could get some rest.

"Oye! Alex!" Jack yelled. Alex looked back and saw Jack glaring at her. Without thinking Alex dashed down to the lower deck and hid in the nest of cots and hammocks. "Alexandra, I know your down here! You're not done for the day. If you don't come out life's just going to get worse." Alex remained quiet and still. "Alexandra." Alex cringed at her full name. As she cringed she rattled an empty rum bottle. The bottle crashed to the floor, giving her position away.

Alex dashed out of her hiding spot, but Jack was right in front of her before she knew it. "Ah!" Alex exclaimed as Jack surprised her. She tried to turn around, but Jack just grabbed her around the waist. "O, no you don't. You've still got more work to do."

"But I finished cleaning the deck!"

"That's not the end of your chores. Now you get to clean our clothes."

"What do you mean clean your clothes! I have nothing to clean your clothes with!"

"We're surrounded by water! If you need something else to clean with I'm sure you can just do without it."

"Can I use your rum? It has alcohol in it, maybe I can use that."

"You are not to touch the rum!" Jack yelled. He turned around and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Without any warning Jack was thrown back by a fist connecting with his face.

"What did I tell you about touching Alex?" Mike growled. Alex hid behind her brother knowing that this was going to get ugly.

"Not to touch her, but if I'm correct, I'm the captain of this ship, not you. You're just a regular sailor who's working on the riggings! You aren't even a pirate yet. You're lucky you're still on this ship!"

"I'm still Alex's brother and I'm still going to be watching over her. She's under my protection because of guys like you!"

"What? I'm just your typical, ordinary pirate. I'm not to be trusted and I love women. Ever since Ana Maria left, this ship has been o so lonely. Pirates make horrible company you know. Lasses such as your sister here are such a… refreshing breath to have."

"I'm sorry; I thought you liked Scarlet and that other whore." Alex interrupted.

"I do." Jack said with a grin. "But I like you too."

"You like anything that has boobs and will flatter you." Alex spat. "I'm not going to work as your assistant. Where are the clothes you need me to clean?"

"In my room." Jack smiled.

"Mike, will you get those? Meet me on the top deck." Alex asked. Mike nodded and led Alex up to the top deck. Mike charged into Jack's cabin and grabbed the clothes that were lying around the floor.

Alex had gotten the bucket and had refilled it with salt water. She was able to find a loose blank that she could rub the clothes on and just waited for Mike to come back with the clothes. "Here you go, sis."

"Thanks. I still don't know why he wants me to wash the clothes. I mean, salty, dry clothes are worse than loose dirty ones."

"He's just trying to get you to become his assistant. The guy hasn't be laid in a while."

"No kidding." Alex started to rub the clothes on the board to try and get the sweat and alcohol and food stains out. "I feel like I'm in the old west right now, except being on the boat. What I would give for an electric washer or something like that."

"So now you want the luxuries of our life huh?"

"Now I do."

"You want to work on finding a way home now?"

"Now I do. I've gotten a taste of my own medicine and I now realize that not all wishes should come true." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll talk to Janelle tonight about the first step we're going to need to take."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can tell you that." Alex said.

"What's your great idea?"

"First, I say we get on another ship. Second, we find Calypso again. She brought us here, she should take us back."

"Well, I'm not sure about the first because personally, I don't know where we're headed, but I'm pretty sure that we're not going to be docking any time soon. Janelle has been working with cotton on steering the ship so she might know."

"Alright, can you wait to have this little talk till I'm done or when we all have time to talk?"

"Of course. I think Janelle is in the galley getting her dinner. I'm going to join her. Do you want me to bring you something."

"No, I'm not hungry yet. I was able to slip away for a bit this afternoon to get something to eat. I'll eat when I'm done."

"Alright, I'll see you I a bit." Mike patted Alex's back and walked over to the stairs. He glared up at Jack, who had been watching the siblings, before he disappeared below deck.


	8. Deals

**A/N-** Well, I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for orientation tomorrow morning. I won't be back till Tuesday night and possibly pretty late depending on traffic and when I'm done with everything. Enjoy!

**Cat18**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Jack's attitude goes back and forth for a while. But you're right, I do have a plan…

**Piratesfanatic**- I'm glad you liked everything, especially my writing.

* * *

Alex stumbled down the stairs and over to her cot where she flopped onto the cloth. She closed her eyes and tried to move her arms up over her head, but the sore muscles in her back and shoulders instantly yelled out in pain. Alex groaned and just set her arms at her side. "Sore?" Janelle's smooth voice asked. Alex opened her eyes to find Janelle and Mike in the hammocks next to her. Alex groaned again in reply.

"Well we need to talk about how we can get home." Mike said.

"You two can talk and I'll listen." Alex said. She closed her eyes and Mike and Janelle started voicing their thoughts.

"First off, we need to find a way to find Calypso. She's the one who sent us here, she should be able to send us back." Mike said.

"Ok, but how are we to find her?" Janelle asked. "So far the Pirate movies have been correct and they said that Calypso was pretty much the ocean. She could be anywhere."

"Maybe Jack would know?" Mike asked.

"Why would he care?" Alex asked.

"I don't know how much he wants us as part of his crew. Maybe we can convince him that he needs to help us get home, that there's some great reward if he does."

"What would the reward be? Getting rid of us?" Alex asked.

"How about we just ask." Janelle said. She stood up from her cot and stretched her back. "How do you sleep in that?"

"I don't know. You can ask Jack for help, but let's think one step further. If Jack does decide to help us and we do find Calypso, how are we to get her to send us back? She thinks she's helped us by sending us here." Mike said.

"We'll just have to convince her somehow. We'll show her that living here just isn't right." Janelle shrugged.

"You guys go talk to Jack, I'm going to sleep." Alex yawned.

"No you're not." Jack's voice surprised Alex so much she shot up, which twisted her hammock, which then sent her to the floor.

"Owe." Alex groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Captain, what are you doing down here?"

"Looking for my love." Jack said as he held up a bottle of rum. "But I happened to overhear your conversation. You want help finding that ocean goddess, hm?"

"If you would…" Janelle asked.

"I don't know where to find her, but I know who would know where to find her or how to get her to reveal herself. Calypso, she's a slippery one…"

"Are you going to help us or not?" Mike asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the captain.

"On one condition." Jack smiled.

"Of course." Alex muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"And that would be?" Janelle asked as she elbowed Alex.

"Alex has to become my… personal assistant."

"What! No!" Alex shouted.

"Well if you don't agree you're also not sleeping tonight. I still have a list of things that need to be done. Some sails need to be washed for instance." Jack smiled at Alex.

"What did you do before I got here to do all the dirty work?" Alex glared at Jack.

"Whoever got on my bad side that day. Everyone on board, except your friend and… body guard, have done it." Jack shrugged his shoulder and flopped into an empty hammock. He crossed his legs and took a large gulp of rum. "I'm awaiting your answer."

"Alex, just do it. Mike's here to make sure nothing happens. We need to find Calypso so we can get back."

"But… but… he's just going to do this so he can come on to me!" Alex whined.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Janelle. You should take the position."

"See your body guard said you should!" Jack yelled.

"I can't believe your agreeing with this!" Alex complained.

"Yes, you should never agree with the women, especially the one you're in a relationship with." Jack said as he took another gulp of rum.

"You wouldn't even know what being in a relationship is like." Mike snapped. "And I think the outcome would outweigh the process."

"You sound like my old swim coach." Alex muttered. There was silence in the room for a few minutes. The occupants of the room could hear the pirates walking around on the top deck. "I'll do it, but if he tries anything I'm not going to go through with this!" Alex muttered.

"Very good! I'm happy we could all come to a decision. I'll tell Cotton to go to Port Royal and then we'll head to where we need to go."

"Why are we going to Port Royal? Are we going to meet Elizabeth? Has she had Will the 3rd?" Alex suddenly felt a lot more awake knowing that she would get to meet more of her favorite movie characters.

"Well… I'm not going to tell you. We'll be there within the week if Janelle keeps up her good work. Now, Alexandra, get some sleep. I want you awake tomorrow morning at dawn. Well, that's when you need to wake me up."

"Yes Captain." Alex groaned. She didn't care that he called her by her full name again. This day had been too long and too tiring for Alex. Now that the meeting was over Alex planned on getting some sleep and not waking up till she had to… which ended up being sooner than she thought.


	9. Maps

**A/N- **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I had orientation this week. Enjoy!

**Myri78**- Don't worry, she's still trying to get over her original opinions of him.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- He is sometimes a jerk, but we all still love him!

* * *

"Miss… Miss, you need to wake up." A gruff voice traveled through the sleepy haze that Alex was currently enjoying. Alex grunted and turned over, completely forgetting she was on a hammock on the Black Pearl and not in her bed. The result was Alex once more falling down onto hard wooden floor of the sailor's deck. "Are ye alright Lass?" 

"Um, ya, I'm fine." Alex yawned. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head before dusting off her shirt and shorts. The man who had awoken her, who ended up being Mr. Gibbs, helped her up from the floor.

"I thought ye might just like to know that it's almost sunrise. The Cap'n will need to be woken up soon."

"How did you know that I need to wake him up then?" Alex asked.

"Cap'n told me before he went to bed. Thought you might not wake up in time and he might actually get to sleep in for once."

"That might actually be good for him. Maybe he'll only yell at me once or twice in one day and not whenever he has the chance."

"You just need to get on his good side."

"And how do I do that?"

"The easiest way? Do as he says and bring him a lot of rum." Gibbs smiled. Alex smiled also and figured that the answer was pretty obvious given Jack's character.

"Thank you for waking me up."

"No problem lass. At least you didn't get a bucket of water thrown on ye." Gibbs muttered the last part just loud enough that Alex could hear. Alex let out a small giggle and nodded her head. Alex headed for the stairs, but looked back when Gibbs didn't follow her.

"Are you coming back onto the top deck?"

"I'm done with my shift. It's time I get some sleep." Gibbs weaved his way through the hammocks and cots that littered the room and rafters before finding his own on the side wall. Alex didn't say anything as she continued her walk up to the top deck. She stopped halfway up though and made a quick trip back down to the lower decks.

The sun was just starting to break the horizon line when Alex took her first step on the top deck. A few pirates littered the sails and deck as they went through their daily chores. Janelle was next to the large wooden steering wheel and gave Alex a smile and a wave when she noticed her. Alex returned the gesture before she ventured into the cabin under the helm, which she assumed was the captain's quarters. Without knocking she barged into the room looking for Jack. She found him, changing his shirt and only having his pants loosely sitting on his hips.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Jack yelled. He slipped on his shirt and quickly tied his pants up. Alex was stunned by the site that she still had her mouth hanging open. "You could at least close your mouth, though turning around would help as well." Jack's comment returned her to reality and she closed her mouth, but didn't turn around.

"I didn't think a pirate would be modest, especially you."

"Well I wouldn't want your big tough body guard running in here for something that was not my fault for once." Jack shot back.

"Well I was just coming in to wake you up. It's sunrise."

"I can see that." Jack nodded towards the window where the top third of the sun was now above the horizon line.

"Well I'm sorry if I was just doing as you asked me to do." Alex snapped. "It's not my fault you wake up by yourself."

"First job, make my bed. That thing hasn't been made for months."

"I thought I was your personal assistant, not your personal maid!" Alex yelled.

"You're both." Jack shrugged.

"Well I was going to give you this whisky, but I guess I can go see if some of your crew would like it." Alex said as she held up the brown bottle. Jack's eyes went wide at the sight of the full bottle.

"Never mind, don't make my bed. Just clean up and organize the maps and give me the bloody rum!" Jack said. In a few, quick strides he was next to Alex. He greedily grabbed the bottle and continued out the door.

"Thank you Gibbs…" Alex said with a smile. The she realized he had still given her a cleaning job and the smile quickly fell off her face.

Alex quickly had all of the maps organized in an empty shelf above the two large windows of Jack's cabin that faced the sea. When she was done Alex went through them again, but this time it was to actually look at the maps and not just make sure they were organized correctly. She had always been interested in navigation, especially how the original sailors had managed to find their ways across the seas. She was studying one of the maps when Jack walked back in with one of the other pirates.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? It does not take that long to organize a bunch of scraps of paper!" Jack shouted.

"I organized them in about 15 minutes. I've been studying them since then." Alex said. She didn't take her eyes off the map and was able to keep her voice calm.

"You took half the day… half of my day looking at a bunch of old maps!"

"It's my day and yes."

"You work for me as long as you're on this ship and you're my PERSONAL servant!" Jack said.

"Jack, calm down." The other pirate said. Jack glared at him and walked over to the now clean desk that was in the center of the cabin. He rummaged through some drawers looking for something. Alex continued to look at the map, but watched Jack out of the corner of her eyes from time to time.

"Bloody hell!" Jack yelled in frustration

"What are you looking for?" Alex asked. She rolled up the map and set it back in the shelf with the other maps.

"Where's my compass?" Jack asked.

"Which one? You had a couple."

"The silver one with black engravings." Jack said. Alex walked over to the desk, moved Jack away from the desk. She quickly opened one of the drawers, moved a few papers around and pulled out the compass that Jack has asked for.

"There, I also organized your desk." Alex said.

"Hey Jack, your bed's made!" The sailor said. Alex looked at the pirate that had come in with Jack. She noticed how he looked to be about the same age, but had long blonde hair instead of Jack's black and didn't have a beard. His eyes were a dark blue and he had a few tattoos running up his arms from what Alex could see.

"You did do as I said."

"I was bored. I'm interested in navigation, but not enough to spend, as you said, half a day wasting my time looking at some scraps of paper." Alex shrugged. "Plus I was planning on taking a nap eventually. Your bed's more inviting than the cot I seem to keep falling off of.

"My bed, not yours." Jack growled.

"Don't you have a ship that needs a captain right now?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you teach her how to navigate the ship?"

"Janelle's learning. We don't need two women who can steer the ship."

"But if she's learning how to navigate that's more time for you to be… well you and she won't be sleeping in your bed." The pirate said. Jack thought about it for a while and turned to walk out the door.

"Sorry about him. He's…"

"He's Jack." Alex said.

"Exactly. My name's Nathan, by the way, but most just call me Nate."

"I'm Alex. Mike's my brother and Janelle's my friend."

"You three were the ones we found on that spit of land a few days ago."

"Yup, that would be us." Alex said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll teach you to navigation. But only if you do as I say!" Jack said as he barged back in the room. The news made Alex smile and she jumped up from the bed.

"Thank you Jack!"

"First rule, I get to shout. Not you."

"Fine with me." Alex said.

"Follow me, we start now." Jack said. He walked out of the room, not waiting to make sure Alex was following him.

"Thank you for giving him that idea."

"Your welcome, but act like he thought of it on his own. It's better to give him the credit."

"I will. I'll talk to you later." Alex smiled.

"Bye." Nate said. He walked out the door with her, but they separated when Alex walked up to the helm and next to Jack. The first orders from Alex's captain… go get more maps.


	10. Arriving at Port Royal

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So this is a bit quicker of an update than the last one. SO I have three more weeks of my summer season before I get a month off. Just as a heads up, I am going to be traveling soon for swimming so updates won't be as fast. In fact I'm leaving Wed. for a meet. The next update will probably be sometime next week.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Yes they are getting along somewhat, for now at least.

**Cat18**- I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Thepiratewench**- I'm happy you've like it.

**Piratesfanatic**- I'm happy that you like how I've written Jack. His attitude changes sometimes, but his core is still always the same.

* * *

"…and that is how you navigate a map." Jack said proudly. He was leaning over an old map of the entire Caribbean with Alex across from him. He had been showing her how to use different tools for navigation for just over a week now and figured he had taught her everything.

"Uh, what?" Alex asked. She was, and had been, completely confused. Everything Jack said, never made any sense to her.

"Come on, it's not that hard. You use this," He held up the compass with two pointy ends that he used for measuring, "and you walk it across to your destination…"

"Cap'n, land has been spotted." Gibbs said as he barged into the room.

"Who spotted it?"

"Mike sir. He was in the riggings when he spotted it."

"Alright, come on Alexandra."

"Stop calling me that! Now, where am I going?"

"We've arrived at Port Royal. Don't you have a few questions that need to be answered?" Jack asked.

"O, ya." Alex smiled sheepishly and followed Jack out the door. Jack immediately started yelling orders and took the helm back from Janelle. He carefully led the ship over to the side of one of Port Royal's cliffs and had the pirates throw the anchor down. "I'm guessing you're still not liked around here."

"You're guess is correct." Jack said. "Come on, you have some rowing to do."

"What? Can't another pirate do it? Like Pintel or Ragetti?"

"Those bloody morons? It would take days for them to get to shore." Jack said. He climbed over the railing and down into the little dingy that was tied to the side of the ship. Alex sighed and followed him down. She found a seat on one of the planks that had been made a seat and crossed her arms.

"There are the ores, now row." Jack said. Alex did nothing. She didn't say anything and the only muscles that were moving were the ones she used to breathe. "I don't hear the ores moving and I don't see us moving." Jack turned around to meet the frosty glare of Alex. "Row."

"No."

"I'm your Captain! Do as I say!" Jack said. Alex remained silent and continued to glare. "Row or you get to swim to Port Royal." Alex didn't take Jack's threat seriously so she remained stubborn. "I warned you." Jack easily picked up the smaller girl and threw her into the water. Alex surfaced as he called for Pintel and Ragetti to come down and row to the shore. Alex tried to get back on the dingy, but every time she did Jack would swat her hand away. "I would suggest you start swimming, love." Jack smiled and ordered the two pirates to start rowing. Alex was pushed once more away from the dingy and ordered to swim.

"JACK!" Alex screamed after the little boat that was slowly moving away from her. Alex figured she could catch it, but after a few strokes she realized she had one problem. Gibbs had found her a loose, white shirt to wear as well as some black pants. Alex still had her sandals on and her hair tied up in the same hair band.

"Alex, start swimming!" Nate yelled from the railing. "Otherwise you'll get too tired to make it to shore!"

Since Alex had long ago decided Nate was one of the few rational pirates aboard the Black Pearl she did as he said and started swimming around the cliff, as wide as she could manage so a wave wouldn't toss her into the rocks, and over to the beach. Alex didn't know how long she had been swimming, but when she arrived at the beach she quickly flopped down and took in large gulps of air. She couldn't see the boat that Jack had taken to shore anywhere, but then again, there were other boats around the beach so it could have been any one of them. Pintel and Ragetti were also gone so Alex decided to enjoy the warm sun while she could and just lie down.

"Miss?" Two, awkward navy men called. "Um, miss, are you alright?"

"What? Who are you?" Alex asked. She had dozed off, again, and was just coming back to reality.

"We're part of the royal navy ma'am. I think you better come with us." The two men helped Alex up and walked her back to a large stone fort that over look the cliffs. Once inside the two men kept ushering Alex through different hallways till they reached two large doors that had two more guards in front of them.

"What's your business?"

"We found this woman on the beach. We're bringing her to Admiral Collins so he can decide what he wants to do with her." By this time Alex had figured out the two, unimpressive men standing before her were Mullroy and Murtogg.

"Go ahead." The officer opened the door and the trio walked in. Alex's eyes instantly roamed over the ornate objects that decorated the room.

"Mullroy, Murtogg, what do you want now?" A man asked from the open balcony. Alex looked over to see a tall man, probably 6 foot, with a white wig and the royal blue that the navy always wore.

"We found this woman on the beach. She was completely wet and asleep when we came upon her." Mullroy said. The man turned around to look at Alex and studied her. Luckily Alex's white shirt had dried during her nap so it wasn't see through anymore.

"You two may leave. Miss, if you would stay here so we can discuss why you are here." Mullory and Murtogg quickly left the room leaving Alex with the strange man. "What is your name?"

"Alexandra Stark, sir."

"Well, Miss Stark, would you please explain to me why you were on the beach, asleep, in men's clothing that are quite compromising."

"I was walking on the docks sir. I had been quite tired lately due to a recent trip, but still decided to go out. I believe that my exhaustion caught up with me and I fell into the water. I was on a remote part of the dock so no one noticed. I swam back over to the beach where I fell asleep under the warm sun."

"That does not explain the clothing."

"On the way to the docks I was walking and tore my dress. My…my husband gave him some clothes so I would not feel too compromised and told me to wait where I was. I did not listen to him and now I know I should have. I'm very sorry for all of this and I'd very much appreciate going back to my husband. He's probably worried sick at our friend's house."

"And who is your friend?"

"Elizabeth Turner."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Turner. Very well, I shall have Mullroy and Murtogg take you back. They are of no use else where."

"Thank you very much… I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."

"It is Admiral Collins. Who is your husband? Perhaps you I have heard of him."

"I don't believe you have. His name is Jackson… Jackson Stark."

"Very well, please follow your husbands orders from no on. I do not want to have to deal with another one of these compromising situations."

"I believe I have been taught my lesson. No need to worry."

"Very well, Murtogg and Mullory should be outside."

"Thank you again."

"O Mrs. Stark, where is your wedding ring?"

"The gold band broke before my husband and I left home. It is being repaired by a friend of ours." Admiral Collins just nodded and Alex hurried out of the door. Alex let out a deep breath and looked for the two sailors who had originally found her. They were both sitting in chairs whistling, looking completely hopeless when Alex told them they were to escort her to the Turner household.


	11. The Turners

**A/N**- Hey! I'm back from on meet and I have about a week till another. I am going to post a sequel for another story right now, but it won't affect the postings for this story so I don't want any of you to worry.

**Cat18**- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it!

**Piratesfanatic**- I'm happy you liked it, the lies and all.

** eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Ya, he's been an ass yet again, but hey, he's Jack Sparrow!

* * *

"What do you mean you left her to swim to the beach by herself!" Elizabeth Turner yelled at the pirate who was happily drinking some rum before her. 

"She wouldn't row."

"I bloody hell hope she wouldn't! She's a woman Jack! She doesn't and shouldn't do everything you tell her to!" Elizabeth was already exhausted from Jack and he had only been in her home for 15 minutes.

A knocking on the back door gave Elizabeth just the escape that she was looking for. A maid was walking to the back door when Elizabeth stopped her. She sent the maid off to another room and opened the door herself. "'Ello puppet."

"Ragetti, Pintel, do I need to go get my iron?"

"Not this time ma'am. We need to see the Cap'n." Pintel said.

"Let them in Lizzy!" Jack yelled. Elizabeth glared at the man behind her before letting the others in. "Now what did you two bloody morons screw up this time?"

"It's the girl Cap'n… Alex."

"What about her? Is she drying out?" Elizabeth slapped Jack's head at his comment making Jack wince. She then proceeded to put the rum away so Jack would stop drinking.

"She's missing sir."

"What do you mean she's missing. She did make it back to the beach right?"

"Aye she did sir. We were sitting in the shade watching her swim in."

"So what happened? Did a shark come up and eat her?" Elizabeth once again hit Jack in the back of his head.

"Well… we fell asleep."

"Figures…" Jack muttered. This time Elizabeth agreed and didn't hit him.

"When we woke up she was being… um… escorted away from the beach by two naval soldiers."

"Dear lord, let's hope she's a smooth liar like you." Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Turner, there are two naval officers here and a young woman to see you." A maid said quietly.

"Thank you, Michelle. Now if you two would leave and Jack you'd stay here, but don't touch anything, I will go talk to our newest arrivals." Elizabeth said.

"You heard her. Leave." Jack said as he leaned back in his chair.

Elizabeth walked into the foyer where the two naval men were waiting with a younger woman. Her long golden hair was knotted and a mess from the salt water and sand. Her clothes had dried and were hard from the salt that was encrusted within the material. "Welcome gentlemen."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Turner. Mrs. Stark here said that she was visiting you with her husband, um… Mr…"

"Mr. Jackson Stark." Alex said. She hoped that the lie would manage to get across to Elizabeth and the naval officers would leave.

"Ah yes, Jackson is in the kitchen. Thank you gentlemen for bringing Mrs. Stark back here. We've been so worried about her."

"It was not a problem, ma'am." Mullroy and Murtogg nodded their head and said their goodbye as they walked out.

"I suppose you'd be Alexandra?" Elizabeth asked.

"That would be me, but I prefer being called Alex. You must be Elizabeth Turner." Alex said.

"Yes, that would be correct. Jack's in the kitchen if you would just follow me." Elizabeth said.

"Actually, I don't really want to right now. Ever since I met him he's just been getting on my nerves and he will not leave me alone. Could I use a bath maybe? I'd really like to get all the salt and sand out of my hair."

"That does sound like a better idea. I completely understand about Jack though. There are very few who actually get along with him."

"I know why…" Alex muttered.

Elizabeth showed Alex to an empty room and set out a robe. "The maids will be getting your bath ready immediately. If you need anything else you can just let them know and they will do their best to get it."

"Thank you. I think I might just get a bit to eat then go to bed. Today has been exhausting, actually the last week has."

"You've been working on the ship?"

"Jack's barely given me time to rest. He had me cleaning everything and then I was his personal assistant which also came with being a personal maid. So I've been at his person whim for the past few days."

"I'm so sorry. Well, just relax. Will and I will keep Jack busy so you can rest."

"Will's here? I thought he was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"He was. How much do you know about everything?"

"It's a long story about how I know things. Maybe we should discuss that later."

"You're right. Well, I'll see you when you wake up. If you ever need anything find me or a maid."

"I will. Thank you so much again Elizabeth."

"Your welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

Elizabeth left the guest room where Alex was staying. She quickly returned to the kitchen where Jack was looking for the rum. He had finished the bottle that Elizabeth had put away and looking for more though of course he didn't need it. "Well, it seems Alex is quite the smooth liar. Unless you got married and changed your name."

Jack sputtered and turned to Elizabeth. "What did she tell them?"

"I do not know. All I know was that she was introduced as Mrs. Stark and she was here with her husband, Jackson Stark, and was staying with William and I."

"Well, it's better than them knowing I am here." Jack shrugged.

"Well Alex is taking a bath then she will be getting asleep. She told me she hasn't had a lot of sleep lately due to a certain pirate."

"She is my personal assistant." Jack said. "It is not my fault I have 24 hour needs."

"You are insufferable. Get away from all the rum. Why don't you go to your room and just leave everyone alone." Elizabeth said.

"But of course. I'll always do what the lady says." Jack mocked. Before he left the kitchen he bowed low and laughed as he clumsily walked up the stairs. Elizabeth sat down at the table and rested her head on the table. She sighed and decided the bottle of rum Jack had found before he left looked pretty good. She took a quick sip before setting it back down.

"Momma!" Little Will exclaimed as he came running into the kitchen.

"Did you have fun with your father?" Elizabeth asked.

"We went fishing and I got a bigger fish than Poppa!" Little Will said.

"Very good! Now go up to your room and clean up. Maybe we can give that fish to the cooks for dinner."

"Alright!" Will gave is mother a kiss before running up to his room.

"It must have been a bad day if you have rum out." Elizabeth looked at her husband who was calmly leaning on the door frame. "Or our favorite Pirate Captain is here."

"I sent him to his room. He has a guest with him today."

"Who? Gibbs?"

"No, a girl. Her name is Alexandra, but she likes to be called Alex. She's a nice, younger girl, but it seems she's Jack's personal assistant."

"Do pirates even have personal assistants?"

"This is Jack we're talking about. We can't categorize him with others pirates."

"Good point. When will I meet this girl."

"Tomorrow. She's taking a bath now and then going to sleep. Jack has overworked her. She seems to only be about sixteen or seventeen."

"I'll have a talk with Jack then tomorrow. I'm going to go clean up for dinner."

"Where's the fish Billy caught?"

"I already gave it to the chef. He'll do something with it I'm sure."

"Thank you." Elizabeth gave her husband a quick kiss before he headed up the stairs and into the master bedroom to wash his hands and face for dinner.


	12. Talking

**A/N- **Ok, no big authors note… Enjoy!

**Piratesfanatic**- I'm glad I've got Elizabeth's character down for right now. Let's just hope I can keep it for the rest of the story.

**Cat18**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Liz is going to be bringing clarity for part of the story while another character will be bringing some as well…

* * *

Alex woke up to soft kisses on the side of her neck that traveled from the juncture at her shoulder to her ear. She let out a small moan as her body welcomed the sensations that came with the kisses. Knowing she should completely wake up and find out what was happening to her neck Alex opened her eyes and was greeted by the sun coming through the blinds. The kissing was on the other side of her neck. Her eyes traveled down as she was about to close them, but they shot open when they noticed a ring covered hand. "AAHHH!" Alex shot up from the bed, making Jack grunt as his nose hit Alex's shoulder.

"Owe…" Jack muttered as he rubbed his nose. Alex had crawled up the head board and to the other side of the bed away from him.

"Alex, are you…" Elizabeth said as she walked into the room. "JACK! Get off her bed and get away from her!" Elizabeth scurried over and started smacking Jack out of the room.

"Stop hitting me!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth. "She told them we were married so I thought…"

"You didn't think Jack!" Elizabeth shouted. By now Will had also joined the crowd. He was standing next to the door and moved when Elizabeth pushed Jack out of the room. Elizabeth gave Will a tired look that pleaded him to take Jack away for the day. Will just smiled knowingly and turned to follow Jack while Elizabeth shut the door.

"What did he think he was doing?" Alex shrieked.

"Who knows. He is Captain Jack. I'm not sure he even knows what goes through his own head." Elizabeth said. Alex laughed and nodded her head. "Now come on Alex, I'll help you get dressed."

"Thank you." Alex got up and washed her face and hands as Elizabeth found a dress for her.

"Do you wear a corset?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, no. The thing is… I'm not from this time period or area so I'm not used to anything. I know a little bit from books and movies, but not most of the customs."

"Well you did well yesterday when you were found my some of the naval men. I would like to hear how you got here now. I will not lie to you, I'm used to the supernatural, a little too used to it."

"I know…" Alex gasped as Elizabeth tightened the corset around her.

"We'll have tea in the garden today and you can explain everything. I believe Jack is going with Will today so we have the day to ourselves."

"That sounds nice. Just please tell me there's no swimming." Alex joked.

"No, no swimming. Maybe we could go to town to get you some clothes that fit."

"That would be nice. Could we maybe get something for my friend and brother? They're back on the Black Pearl with the crew."

"You know their sizes?"

"Janelle's about the same size as me and I know my brother's because I had to get him some clothes a few times."

"I don't think we'll have an issue then." Elizabeth helped Alex finish the lacings of the dress before she found her some slippers. The two women walked down the stairs where Will and Jack were gathering a few things. "Are you going hunting?"

"Aye, I'm going to teach Billy how to hunt." Jack said as he rubbed Billy's hair.

"Will, please don't let Jack teach Billy." Elizabeth asked.

"I won't. We'll be gone all day. You might even be asleep when we get back."

"Have fun." Elizabeth knelt down and kissed her son's forehead before she saw everyone to the door.

"You have a beautiful family." Alex said.

"Thank you. It took so long for us to really come together as a family. Ten years to be exact. Will was a captain of a ship for that time and wasn't allowed to come home."

"The Flying Dutchman…" Alex mumbled.

"How do you know about that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well… we just have a lot to talk about it." Alex said with a smile.

"While to boys are out the girls will talk." Elizabeth returned Alex's smile and led her to the back patio where some of the servants had placed some breakfast items out for them.

Will, Billy, and Jack kept to some of the trails behind the house so that there was a smaller chance of someone seeing and recognizing Jack. Billy was walking in front of the two older men and occasionally stopping to pick some flowers.

"Why does he want flowers?" Jack asked in disgust.

"He's picking them for his mother." Will explained briefly. "Elizabeth has always loved wild flower. During their time together when I was still Captain . So now he's always picking Liz flowers.

"I guess he can pick flowers for now. Not when he's older." Jack said with a stern voice.

"He won't." Will laughed.

"So how is it being back on land?" Jack asked.

"I'm getting used to it again. I understand how you feel whenever you come here to see us or when you're in Tortuga for more than a few days. I still have some power with the water though, but I'm mostly mortal again."

"Good to hear."

"How was the fountain of youth?" Will asked. Jack smiled at the memory of one of his last adventures.

"It was an interesting adventure. I had that stupid little dingy for most of it, but I found it."

"So you're immortal now?"

"Not exactly. Instead of being immortal I don't age for ten years, or so the guy who was there said."

"There was someone there?"

"Aye, some guardian. We had a bit of a fight, but we ended up with no winner. He let me take a sip from the fountain."

"So you had ten years to remain the same age?"

"Aye, and I took some of the water when the ole man wasn't lookin'. He shouldn't have turned his back on Jack Sparrow."

"No one should." Will muttered. "So how did you meet Alex and why is she traveling with you?"

"You remember that good forsaken spit of land where I was marooned?"

"Where you roped a few turtles with human hair?"

"Aye, that one." Jack smiled proudly. "Well we were there lookin' for some rum when we found her brother and his girl. Later Gibbs and Pintel found Alexandra on the beach. We brought her back to the ship where I found out they had released Calypso and that bloody goddess sent them here. Now we're trying to get them home so that bloody woman would get off my ship!"

"Why don't you just leave her in some town?"

"If ye haven't noticed, she's not from around here."

"It sounds to me like you've grown a soft spot for the girl."

"Soft spot for her? Will, I made her swim to shore."

"Point taken." Will said with a smile. "We're almost to the field where we find most of the game animals."

"Where's the bloody pistol?"

"We use riffles when hunting Jack, not pistols." Will said with a smile.

"Papa! There's a buck at the edge of the field! It has eight points!"

"Do we need to shoot it or should we let it go for a smaller one. I believe we already have a large buck in the study room."

"You're right, there are some does with it as well."

"I say go for the buck!" Jack hollered.

"Papa, can I shoot the doe?" Billy asked. Will nodded and watched his son load and cock the riffle.

"Why didn't you go for the buck?" Jack asked.

"We don't shoot more than we need." Will said. "I did keep some of my morals while I was captain. I might have even gained a few."


	13. Back on the Pearl

**A/N**- Hello! Not much to say right now. I have started my championship meet, but I plan on being able to write and update this week. Also, I have started another story, but that's hopefully not going to hurt my updates.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I'm glad you liked it. I'm happy it's staying entertaining for you!

**Piratesfanatic**- I know it was kind of weird to have Jack hunting. I wanted to get him along with Will and Liz with Alex. He still had a gun and was still able to shoot something so it's not completely off of his character.

* * *

"Alex! You're back!" Mike ran over to his sister as soon as she had climbed over the railing. She was engulfed in a tight hug that kept her locked onto her brother's chest. "Where is that no good, asshole of a-"

"I hope you're not talking about me." Jack said as he smoothly walked over to Mike and Alex.

"I can't believe you made her swim! She could have been hurt or she could have died!" Mike yelled.

"Do you want cleaning duties like the ones your sister had originally? This ship has become quite dirty and is due for a cleaning." Jack said. Just for a dramatic effect Jack ran his finger across the railing and looked at the dust on it before rubbing the dirt off on Ragetti's shirt.

"Mike, calm down. I'm fine and the trip to Port Royal calmed me down and relaxed me." Alex said. She pulled out of her brother's arms and looked around for Janelle. "Where's Janelle?"

"She's been up late so she's sleeping. When she wakes up I'll send her up to see you." Mike said. A cough from behind the siblings turned their attention. Elizabeth was standing slightly in front of Will with Billy in front of her.

"O, Mike this is William, Elizabeth, and Billy Turner."

"Nice to meet you." Mike held out his hand and shook hands with Will.

"You too." Will said.

"Jack, our usual beds?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, you know where they are." Jack nodded dumbly. "Alex, I want you to come with me and help me set a course." Jack started walking to his cabin and Alex said goodbye to Mike. Alex walked a few steps behind her captain and to her brother's dismay she disappeared into Jack's cabin.

"You're worried about her." Elizabeth said quietly from behind Mike.

"How can I not be? She's too close to Jack!" Mike groaned.

"Too close physically or emotionally?" Elizabeth asked. It was a rhetorical question and Mike knew it. He gave a low growl and turned around. He climbed up the mast and sat above one of the sails.

"Momma, why is he so protective over Miss Alex?" Billy asked.

"Because he's her guardian of sorts. As her big brother he wants only what's best for her."

"Just like I will be with the new baby?" Billy asked.

"Aye, just like you will be with your new sibling." Elizabeth smiled. She ruffled her son's hair and led him down below deck where Will already had two beds out and ready for them.

Meanwhile back in Jack's cabin Alex was going through the maps looking for one that Jack wanted. Every time she pulled one out Jack said it wasn't the right one and had her put it back. "Jack! This is the last one!" Alex complained. She handed Jack the map and stretched out her muscles. Jack held the map and unrolled it, but kept his eyes on Alex's back. "Is it the right one?"

"What? O, yes, finally." Jack spread out the map on his desk and put a few other trinkets on the corner of the map to keep it down.

"So where are we headed?" Alex asked. She slid over to Jack's side and studied the map with him. Jack took a small whiff of the fragrance in Alex's hair. Already, it was the sea. "Jack?"

"We're headed to ship wreck island. The other pirate lords should be there and they can help us."

"Visiting your dad again?"

"Only if I have to. He's a very private man." Jack said. They took the rest of the night charting the course.

"Alex, can you go give Cotton the coordinates?" Jack asked. "Alex?" Jack looked up to find Alex passed out in his bed. She was curled up with her head on his pillow. "Why did she fall asleep on my bed?" Jack left the room to give Cotton the coordinates before returning back to his room. He slipped off his boots and loosened his white tunic. Alex had rolled over to the far side of the bed and was facing the wall. She had the pillow safely under her head and one fist on a corner of it. Jack grabbed his other, smaller, older pillow and slid it under his head. "My bed…" He muttered before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.


	14. On the seas

**A/N**- Hey! So swimming is done so I have a lot of time to write and update! Today I wrote 3 chapters between all three of my stories! I only got one review… hm… I'm not going to get on my knees and beg for more since I can tell some of you are just reading them; which makes it a little better…

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Yes he can be LIKE a little kid at times, but as you said, he's not. He goes from being mature to being immature through out the stories… it's just a part of him.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up more comfortable than she though possible on the Black Pearl. The hammock was never this soft… or warm. Alex curled into the sight of the warmth, but was surprised to find it rumble. Alex slowly opened her eyes, curiosity the only thing begging her to wake up. She was greeted by a hard chest slightly covered in a white tunic. Alex scooted back to the wall of the cabin. An arm dropped off her waist and her legs untangled from another pair of legs. "Five more minutes." Jack mumbled. He rolled over onto his side and feel back to sleep. Alex tried to quietly crawl over Jack to get off the bed, but two arms wrapped around her waist. She squeaked in surprise and looked down.

"Jack!" Jack was smiling up at Alex. His eyes held a bit of sleep still, but mischief was quickly taking over.

"You didn't have to crawl on me to let me know you have feelings for me."

"Jack! I don't have any feelings for you!" Alex said.

"You don't have to deny it love. I'm an irresistible man." Jack grinned. Alex tried to slap her captain, but Jack easily caught her hand. Jack flipped them over and grinned as Alex tried to get out from under him.

"Hey Jack, why are we- sorry!" Nate came walking in, but walked straight back out when he noticed the compromising position that Jack and Alex were in.

"Nate! Help!" Alex screamed. Jack groaned and got up off of Alex. No sooner had he done so did not only Nate come back in, but so did Mike. Janelle was a few steps behind, but quietly slid in behind the guys.

"What happened? Are you ok Alex? What did he do to you?" Mike asked. He brought his sister into yet another hug as he glared at Jack.

"Nothing." Alex whispered. She knew Jack wouldn't say anything and she gave Nate a pleading look to keep his mouth shut. Janelle noticed the look and gave Alex a knowing one in return. Alex just mouthed "later" before she wiggled out of her brother's embrace.

"Then why were you yelling for Nate to come help you?" Mike asked.

"Because Jack and I were playfully arguing over some things and I thought Nate could help me." Alex said. Jack cocked his eyebrow behind Alex and Nate merely smiled.

"Hey Jack, you never told us where we were headed… Is there a party or gathering that I was not told about?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into Jack's cabin.

"What is this? Everyone barge into the captain's PERSONAL quarters day? Everyone out!" Jack ordered. Everyone did as they were told, including Alex who followed behind her brother. "Not you Alexandra!" Alex stopped in mid step, but sighed and turned back around. "You get to start out the day by making my bed since you did use it last night." Mike's eyebrows instantly shot up and he sent a questioning glance to his sister who only ignored him.

"Yes Jack."

"It's Captain Jack."

"Yes Captain Jack." Alex rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed where she proceeded to take off the sheets and pillows before putting them back on.

"NATE! I need you too!" Jack yelled. Nate came back in with a small smile and sat in one of the chairs before Jack's desk.

"We're headed to Shipwreck Island. I want you to watch over the ship and crew when we get there."

"And how long will that be?"

"Probably a week or two weeks. Depends on the winds and if Calypso decides she'll be nice to us."

"She probably won't. She's always hated you."

"Shut up." Jack spat.

"Why do you want me to watch your ship? Isn't that why you have Gibbs?"

"Aye, but he steals my rum."

"So you don't trust him."

"Aye."

"Is Elizabeth still the Pirate King… err… Queen?" Alex asked.

"Sort of. She's handed most of the power back to the council, but still likes to be part of the meetings. She said she'd vote when there was a tie, but other than that she just wished to listen." Nate explained.

"She's a bloody moron. She had the ultimate power. I gave her that ultimate power and she threw it away!" Jack growled.

"Before she gave up her power as Pirate King she ordered Jack to bring her to the meetings." Nate said.

"At least I get my rum." Jack grumbled.

"So that's why we made the stop in Port Royal." Alex said. Nate nodded and Jack just rummaged through his desk drawer. He brought out his compass and placed it flat on the map they had brought out the night before.

"Nate, are we on course?"

"Aye, Janelle's been doing a fine job at steering the ship. Cotton's getting ready to go back on land unless you have another use for him." Nate said.

"Eh…" Jack just shrugged and returned to looking at the map. "Go tell Elizabeth where we're headed." Nate got up to leave, but Jack stopped him. "Not you, Alexandra."

"I actually get to leave? Wow…" Alex got up from her spot on the newly made bed and walked out of the room. The sun on her face made her smile as its warmth spread over her. Between being at the Turner's and being locked up with Jack or without Jack in his cabin most of the time Alex had started to miss the simple pleasures the sun could provide.

"What happened?" Janelle asked as she walked up behind Alex.

"I fell asleep on his bed last night. He got in sometime during the night as well. When I woke up I found myself cuddling into him so I back up. Problem was I was on the side closest to the wall. So I tried to go over him to get off the bed, but he was awake and grabbed me. He said some stuff, I tried to slap him, he rolled us over, Nate came in, I yelled, and he got off."

"So nothing horrible." Janelle said. Alex gave her friend a quick glare before she left to find Elizabeth. "Hey Alex! Tell the Turners thanks for the clothes again!" Alex just waved her hand above her head to signal she had heard her and continued walking.

"Hey Billy, where's you mom?" Alex asked. Billy was eating a piece of dry bread in the galley watching a few pirates play poker.

"With my pop I think." Billy said. His voice was detached since his attention was on the game and its rules.

"And where would they be?"

"Right here." Will said. Alex turned around to find the couple she was about to go looking for.

"Jack told me to tell you that we were going to Shipwreck Island." Alex said.

"We figured as much. He only comes to Port Royal if he needs rum quickly and can't reach Tortuga or he's headed there."

"It sounded like the council has been meeting more than before."

"It has. Since the Calypso and Royal Navy incident the council wants to keep a firm hand over all of the seas. Navies of all different nations are after us now and only by uniting as the council and helping each other when it is needed can the pirates stay alive." Elizabeth explained. She watched her son fondly as he tried to figure out the card game. Will was sitting next to him and offered a few pieces of information when needed, but let his son figure it out himself for the most part.

"Ok, well I better be getting back before Jack goes nuts… wait, he already is. Well I should just be getting back."

"ALEXANDRA!" Jack's voice reached below the deck and everyone, including the pirates playing cards looked up at her.

"Can he not live without you anymore?"

"Apparently not. He probably needs a bottle of rum or something stupid like that. I'll talk to you later." Alex smiled and said goodbye to Will and Billy before making her way back up deck and to Jack.

"Where were you? What took you so long?" Jack asked. He was by the helm watching the nose of the ship as it sliced through the water. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but tried to remain the stoic captain he'd always acted like.

"I had to find Elizabeth."

"Although this is one of the bigger ships of the Caribbean it is not big enough for someone to get completely lost in."

"I know. Janelle also asked me a question and then I talked to Elizabeth a little bit. I'm back now so is everything ok or do you need another bottle of rum?"

"Aye."

"Aye to what?"

"Aye to the bottle of rum." Jack growled. Alex rolled her eyes yet again, a nasty habit she'd picked up since working with Jack and left to get him his precious bottle of rum.


	15. Eaves Dropping

**A/N- **Sorry for the long update. We had to put our dog down on Wednesday and so I haven't really been feeling like writing. I've also been working and just trying to get out of the house a lot. I have started writing again so updates should be getting normal. Early warning: I'm leaving for vacation on the 27th until September 2nd. I will try to update twice, or maybe three times before that.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Jack def. is a bit too dependent on rum ;P

* * *

"Jack, we've arrived." Alex said as she walked into Jack's cabin. Jack had been taking some time to himself for some reason for the past few days. Alex had spent her new found freedom with either Elizabeth and Will, or Nate. Elizabeth had been telling her everything about the different pirates and the pirate council while Will told her stories about his time as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Alex just found Nate easy to talk to, but it seemed that every time she was talking to him Jack emerged from his cabin and had something for one of them to do.

"Thank you. Are the boats ready?"

"Yes, Ragetti and Pintel were getting them. They're rowing as well."

"We'll need the other dingy as well if we are to take Janelle and your brother with us."

"We didn't think that you would let them come. We assumed that you would make Mike do something at least."

"Don't assume. It's never very good to assume. Tell them to get ready."

"Yes sir." Alex turned around on her heels and left the cabin to go find her brother and Janelle. The couple was sitting on a cot quietly talking and just holding each other. Alex silently watched them hold each other. She hadn't been excited when Mike had asked Janelle out originally, but seeing them in these moments when nothing else mattered in the world she was happy they were together.

"They love each other don't they." Nate asked walking up behind Alex.

"Aye, they do." Alex said with a smile.

"You said aye, you're starting to sound like a pirate." Nate said with a smile.

"I guess it's just being around you and Jack so much."

"If it was because of Jack then you'd be sucking down a bottle of rum." Nate smiled. Alex laughed and nodded her head.

"I don't find that very funny." Jack said from behind the pair. "I don't drink that much."

"Yes Jack, you do. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"You were taking too long. Have you told them?"

"Going…" Alex walked over to the cot where the couple was cuddling and cleared her throat. "You guys are coming with us so you need to get ready."

"Alright, we'll be up in a minute." Mike said. He uncoiled his arms from around Janelle's waist and tried to sit up. Janelle pushed him back down as she crawled over him, kissed him, and then stretched as she stood up.

"You might want to get a clean shirt." Janelle called back to Mike from over her shoulder. Mike looked down at the loose white tunic he had been wearing for a while now to find it covered in sweat stains and dirt from working. He groaned as he flopped down on the cot.

Janelle and Alex walked up the stairs in arm and arm. As they passed the front of Jack's cabin they heard whispering from inside Jack's cabin. They looked at each other and without saying a word the two girls walked up to the door and listened through the cracks of the door.

"What's your problem Jack? I've been your friend since you were a cabin boy."

"Nate?" Janelle mouthed to Alex. Alex nodded and returned her attention to the cabin.

"Aye, I know and I'm proud to have you as part of my crew again." Jack said.

"Then what is wrong? You're constantly watching me and making sure I'm busy every time I'm…"

"Every time you're what?" Jack asked.

"Every time I'm with Alex. You like Alex don't you?" Nate asked.

"No I don't."

"You do. You like Alex. You're in denial."

"No I'm not."

"You like Alex as much as you like your rum."

"It's a good thing I don't like my rum that much then."

"You're a liar."

"Uh… Pirate!"

"Jack admit it, you love your rum and you at least like Alex."

"Ok I love my rum and I like Alex has an assistant who does everything I tell her."

"Jack you like Alex, just admit it alright! You're always making sure Alex and I aren't talking long because you're jealous. Captain Jack Sparrow finally found passion in something that actually breathes."

"Bloody hell! Fine, I like Alex! Are you happy now?"

"Very."

The two pirates stopped talking and moved around the cabin. Their footsteps grew quieter then started to get louder. Janelle and Alex looked at each other before jumping into the shadow below the stairs that were on either side of the cabin doors. Jack and Nate walked out of the cabin and into the sun light.

"ALEXANDRA!" Jack shouted.

Alex snuck out of the stairs and walked up behind Jack. "Yes Jack?"

"It's time to go. Where the bloody hell are Janelle and Mike?"

"We're right here Captain." Janelle said. She was tugging Mike along behind her. His shirt had been changed to a light blue tunic instead of the white one.

"You two are in the second dingy with Nate. Mike and Nate are rowing. Alex and I will be in the first dingy." Jack said. Janelle and Mike nodded. They followed Nate to the dingy that was floating behind one occupied by two of the dirtier pirates from the crew.

"What about Elizabeth and Will?"

"They left when we first got here. We've been anchored for about two hours." Gibbs explained. Alex jumped into Jack when Gibbs popped up behind her.

"Sorry." Alex muttered as she separated herself from Jack. Jack said nothing, but looked at her before walking over to the boats. Nate stood by the railing and gave him an cryptic look. Alex was a few steps behind, but waited for Jack to get on the boat before she started her descent into the dingy. A wand stopped her though and she looked up to see Nate looking at her.

"You heard." It was a comment more than anything, but Alex still gulped then nodded. She slid her hand out of his and continued to the dingy where she took a seat across from Jack. Jack looked up at Nate with a questioning glance before ordering Pintel and Ragetti to start rowing.


	16. Pirate Council

**A/N**- Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long update. Life's gotten busy because I'm getting ready for school, my vacation, and working. I'm leaving Monday for Disney World so I'm not sure about when I'm going to update again, but I might be able to during my vacation if we take my computer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Crowned Black Hearts.pub**- I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for the wait, but I will be updating. I've actually written a lot of chapters in advance so right now there's no plans to stop before the end.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- It is about time, but I believe he has more to admit, but it won't happen for a bit longer.

* * *

As the group walked into the conference room hidden within all of the broken wooden ships, they were greeted by various pirates. Some watched the group with curious stares while others openly glared and sneered at everyone. Already the pirate lords were seated around the table awaiting Jack and Elizabeth.

"Always the last to arrive." Mistress Ching sneered. Jack gave her a fake smile as he took is seat.

"Excuse me for picking up Elizabeth, your ex Pirate King." Jack spat back.

"Can we get to the topic of this meeting please." Sri Sumbhajee said.

"Of course." Elizabeth said before Jack could make another comment that would probably end with someone getting shot. "We shouldn't be explaining the story though, Alex, Mike, and Janelle should."

"Who are you three?" Mistress Ching asked.

"As crazy as this sounds, we're from the future." Janelle said.

"The future? How is that possible?" Gentleman Jocard asked.

"Over a few days we came across various objects. We went to the beach and these objects accidentally got wet. The weather changed and we were suddenly facing Calypso." Alex explained.

"You unlocked Calypso!" Ammand the Corsair exclaimed.

"On accident! We didn't know the objects had locked her away." Mike defended. When everyone had quieted down from their personal mumblings Alex continued.

"She said something about granting our greatest wish. Then a wave crashed on us and we ended up on a beach where Jack's crew found us."

"So what do you want us to do?" Mistress Ching asked.

"We want your help in figuring a way to capture Calypso and force her to send us back." Mike said.

"What's in it for us then?" Capitaine Chevalle asked.

"I don't know. Maybe while we're figuring out a way to send us back we can find a way to get rid of her for good."

"That would be hard to do." A voice from the back of the room. Captain Teague walked out from behind his curtain. A guitar was held loosely in a hand while the other hung at his side.

"Everyone has a weakness though. Jack's is rum and treasure, Elizabeth's her husband and son, Davy Jones was his heart. Everyone has a weakness. We just need to find Calypso's." Alex said.

"She's not a mere mortal like those who you've named. She's a goddess. She can live for eons and eons." Teague said. He pulled the curtain that hid his room from view back and fell heavily into his chair. Everyone was quiet as they thought about Teague's statement. Calypso was different from those on Alex's list, but Alex knew she still had to have a weakness.

"She was in love." Janelle said.

"What did you say lass?" Barbossa asked. He had remained quiet when his old friends had come into the room and argued his case, but the quest they were on did interest him.

"She was in love." Janelle repeated. "Davy Jones wasn't the only one to lose his heart. She lost hers as well, but she just kept it intact."

"Davy Jones is dead. He was killed in the war with the British Navy. William Turner too his spot for ten years." Captain Villanueva said.

"Jack was dead too wasn't he?" Mike asked. "Why can't we go find Davy Jones like Elizabeth and Will found Jack?"

"You mean go to the ends of the Earth again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, I do." Mike said.

"I still know the way. I might even be able to call the Flying Dutchman. I'll take you to find Davy Jones."

"How are we even sure he passed like mortals when he wasn't a mortal himself?" Mistress Ching asked.

"I took him. He was on the first ship load of sailors I took." Will said. "He'll be on that beach where we met Jack. He loves Calypso and always will in death."

"So he'll be on the beach, next to the water which is his only reminder of him." Elizabeth said.

"You have a lot of work in front of you. Now how do you need our help?"

"Well really we needed ideas." Alex said.

"But we have those now." Janelle continued.

"How about volunteers. Are there any of you who would either help or at least lend a ship and crew?" Mike asked. The pirate council was silent. No lord made any motion to help.

"I have a ship. It's old, but I'll go with it and make sure it sees you through on this journey." Teague said.

"You have a ship?" Jack asked, stunned.

"Aye, it's well hidden. When you have Davy Jones; bring him here. From there we'll figure out the next step in this quest." Teague said. Alex, Janelle, and Mike were in aw of his command over the pirate council. The pirate council soon excused itself. The long table where the lords once sat was cleared and the rooms within the lair were filled with small groups of pirates. A few of the lords were readying to leave, but they would not travel too far. Others staid in the fort of broken ships, preferring its insured security over the gamble that they took leaving.

"Jack, let's go talk to your dad." Alex said. She jumped up and down on Jack's arm excitedly before trying to pull Jack over to where his father was lazily picking his guitar strings.

"Huh, no. I'm sure he doesn't want to be interrupted." Jack said. He tried to make his exit when a stern voice stopped him.

"Jack, come over here and bring your friend too." Teague said. Jack groaned, but turned around. He grabbed Alex's hand on his way over to see his father.

"Hi Dad. You're looking good. Is Mom's head still shrunk? She looks good. I'll be seeing you when we get back from the end of the world." Jack said. He quickly turned around, but once more he was stopped.

"Jack, stop." Teague said. "Is there anything else?"

"Nice hat?"

"Who is your friend?"

"O, this is Alexandra." Jack pushed Alex forward who happily waved to the older pirate in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Alex, like Jack just said. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You are one of the pirates I've always wanted to meet… wow, I'm babbling." Alex blushed.

"Then do shut up." Jack said.

"Jack, take some of your own advice." Teague ordered. Jack shut up instantly nd stood quietly next to Alex. "So you're from the future?"

"I am, along with my brother Mike and my friend and his girlfriend Janelle."

"Your story is an interesting one. I like it. I am sure my son has been a good host while you have been on his ship?"

"You could say that for part of the time." Alex said.

"When you come back, I want you to come with me on my ship though. Take a break from my sons… unusual personality."

"But da! She's part of my crew. She can't leave without my permission." Jack huffed.

"I can handle this one." Alex smiled. "Jack, can I please go onto Teague's ship when we get back?" Alex fluttered her eye lashes a bit, knowing it was overkill. She smiled sweetly and waited for his answer.

"Fine, take her. Take her brother too, and his girl."

"Good it's settled. When you get back, you'll come with me. I'll be seeing you then." Teague said with a smile. "Now you can leave Jacky." Jack grumbled, but grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out of the meeting room and away from his father. Alex waved over her shoulder to Teague before Jack pulled her completely out of his father's view.


	17. The Flying Dutchman

**A/N**- Hello! I am back and I'll be starting to write again soon. Disney World and then moving into my dorm have really kept me busy. I have some chapters already prewritten for this story and I know where I want to go so I'm hopefully going to finish it soon, it all just depends on how much time I have. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I agree, Teague is still very cool, much like his son. He gets a bit evil at one point though, but you'll understand why when it happens or a little after it happens.

**Piratesfanatic**- I completely understand about being busy. I've been the same way. I'm glad you liked them! Even though I've started my training camp and school starts in 3 weeks I'll still be updating, don't worry.

* * *

"We're going to go with Captain Teague when we get back?" Janelle asked as soon as they were back on the Black Pearl and Alex decided to share the news.

"Yup, he asked me to go with him and then Jack told him to take you and Mike as well."

"This is so cool!" Janelle exclaimed. She jumped on Mike's arm who was standing quietly beside the two girls.

"Joy, more pirates." Mike groaned.

"Mike you need to be more open to everything that's going on. This is a once in a lifetime… err… once in multiple lifetime experience." Janelle said. Mike returned to his silence and just nodded.

"Oye, Alexandra! You're with me tonight!" Jack yelled.

"That sounds so wrong." Mike muttered.

"You know what he means." Alex smiled. She gave Janelle and her brother both a hug before skipping off to Jack's side. Jack was standing at the wheel with Will and Elizabeth. "What's going on?"

"We're waiting for sunset right now. But the ship will be here." Elizabeth explained.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"Some pirates from one of the other ships got into a fight. A sailor died." Will explained.

"So the ship has to come and take the pirate's soul to its resting place." Alex said.

"Exactly." Elizabeth smiled.

"Who's the captain of the ship now? I mean, doesn't the Flying Dutchman always have to have a captain?" Alex asked.

"Aye, it does." Will smiled. "I left her in the hands of a very… capable captain."

"Come on Will. Let's go find Billy." Elizabeth said.

As soon as Elizabeth and Will had left Alex and Jack an uncomfortable silence came over the pair. "So… um…" Alex tried to find the words to break the silence. "So you really don't mind that I go with your dad when we get back?"

"If I minded then I wouldn't have let you." Jack grumbled.

"It's not like you sound so pleased with the idea." Alex said. Jack just glared at her, but returned to watching the horizon. "You know what, I'm happy I'm leaving with your dad. Ever since the meeting you've started to act indifferent towards me. Before everything was almost in a joking manor. Throwing me out of the boat to swim to the beach, making me do chores, everything! Now you'd rather ignore me than try something stupid."

"Not everything about being a pirate is laughs and rum, luv." Jack said.

"Ya, I think I've figured that out. Do you need me up here? I think I'll go find Janelle or Mike."

"No, you can go scurry off."

Alex spun around and practically ran down the stairs to the main deck. Janelle was up at the front of the boat just watching the ocean lap against the boat. Alex huffed as she leaned against the railing, the fight with Jack crawling deeper under her skin than she cared to admit. "Another fight?"

"Ya, I can't wait to get Jones and then get on a new ship." Alex muttered.

"Maybe being away from Jack will let you figure out your feelings for him." Janelle said.

"You mean my total hatred for him?"

"You know you don't hate him. If anything I think you like him."

"You're just thinking of that because you heard Nate and Jack talking."

"No, I think that because you never acted this way with anyone else."

"And how do I act that's so new?" Alex asked.

"You can fight in one moment and then be perfectly happy to be around him the next. This is the first time you've been truly mad at him and I think that's only because he's not showing you any emotion."

"Shut it." Alex snapped. Janelle just smiled and knew Alex would have to admit it sooner or later. "Where's Mike?"

"He's in the crow's nest watching for the ship." Janelle pointed up the mast to the small barrel which currently held her brother.

"Well, there's no going to visit him…" Alex muttered. She laid her head down on the railing and continued to watch for any signs of the Flying Dutchman. For almost an hour just water surrounded them, no dead ship, no dead sailors, just water…

"Ship ahoy!" Mike yelled. He pointed off the right a bit where a ship was coming closer to them.

"Is that the Flying Dutchman?" Janelle asked.

"We'll see when it gets closer or Jack starts doing something." Alex muttered.

"Oye, Mr. Gibbs, go get Will. It seems his ship has come back!" Jack yelled.

"Ok, now I know. Yes, it's the Dutchman." Alex said.

"Alexandra!" Jack yelled. Alex straightened her back, but knew she couldn't defy Jack; after all he was still currently her captain.

"What?"

"You are to come with me and the Turners." Jack said. Alex didn't say anything as she walked up behind Jack. She was far enough behind that he knew she was still upset and didn't wish to be with him, but close enough she didn't get yelled at for not following the Captain's orders.

"You look excited Will." Alex said when the three Turners finally joined her and Jack. Will just smiled and waited at the railing. Planks were thrown between the two ships so Jack and his entourage could cross onto the new ship as soon as it was close enough.

"Captain William." A sailor said as he saluted Will.

"Joshua, it is good to see you again." Will said with a smile.

"As it is you. Our new captain should be up momentarily. He had some things he needed to do before he could come upon the deck."

"I understand." Will said.

Foot steps behind the group made everyone turn around, including Jack who had been looking for something he might be able to steal. "Welcome back to the Flying Dutchman William."

"Hello Father, I hope it has been running smoothly." Will said.

"Aye it has. Ever since we've got our mission back it's been quite easy being captain." Bill Turner said.

"Father, you already know Elizabeth and Jack."

"Yes, of course. How could I forget your wife and the infamous Jack Sparrow. We have been called to a few ship wrecks which were caused by the Black Pearl." Bill said. "But there are some new people among you."

"Father this is Alex. She has asked us for our help and we have agreed."

"If my son is willing to help you then so am I." Bill said. He gave a shallow bow to Alex before straightening up and letting Will continue.

"Billy, come here." Elizabeth said. Billy had been hiding behind his mother, not sure of what to make out of the new pirates. He had been used to Jack and the Pearl's crew since he had seen them often growing up, but his mother had always warned him that some pirates were not like the ones he knew.

"Father, this is your grandson Billy." Will said proudly.

"He is a fine young man. He has most of your face, Will, but his mother's eyes." Bill said.

"Billy, are you going to come and greet your grandfather?" Elizabeth said. Billy stepped over to his father and looked up at the man standing next to him. "I'm sorry Bill, but he is a bit shy when he first meets new people."

"He would try to avoid me the first year I knew him." Jack said.

"For good reason probably." Alex muttered.

"It is alright. I completely understand. It is not like William was always the courageous pirate he is now." Bill said with a reminiscing smile. "So where are we headed?"

"How do you know we were headed anywhere?" Alex asked. "We could just need your help in a fight."

"Yes, but Will had tried to make a point of staying out of most large fights and I have upheld that since he has given me the captainship." Bill explained. "So who would be giving me the coordinates?"

"Actually, Father, we need to be following you." Will said. His father looked him square in the eyes then at the others.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked, a bit of fear crawling over his features. Will nodded, but said nothing.

"Alright then, we'll lead the way. I want to know why you have to go there when we are back."

"I'll explain everything." Will said.

"We'll go slow so you can keep up." Bill said.

"Oye! We can keep up with you without you going slower!" Jack yelled. Bill just rolled his eyes and started yelling orders. More crewmen came above deck and started going about their chores to ready the ship. Will and Billy were the last the leave. Will was saying hello to a few crew members and Billy was holding his fathers hand, never relinquishing his grip.

"Captain, what are our coordinates?" Mr. Gibbs asked Jack as soon as he was on the deck.

"Follow the Dutchman and don't fall behind." Jack said. He kept walking till he was behind the helm again. "Alexandra! You're staying with me!" Alex had been trying to make her way back to Janelle or her brother's side, but her plan was ruined. She scowled as she started to walk up to the helm, but as she got closer she wiped her face clean of emotions.


	18. Finding Davey

**A/N- **Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me forever to update. I'll try to be quicker, but I'm not sure if I can because of all the requirements that I have now for swimming and school. I'll try though!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy****InViSiBlE**- And the adventure begins! Sorry for the long wait!

**Piratesfanatic**- I understand the age difference, but we're just going to forget about that for this story…

* * *

The Black Pearl followed the Flying Dutchman for two days. They were forced to stop though because the Flying Dutchman was called to a shipwreck. Alex was kneeling with Billy at the time and watched as he tried to find the Flying Dutchman when it had submerged under the water. He had looked up and asked Alex where the ship had gone, but Alex had no answer. She had just told him to go ask his dad for he knew the most about the ship.

"Thank you for looking after Billy." Elizabeth said.

"It's not a problem. He's a great kid and I enjoy talking to him. I love the way he looks at the world." Alex said.

"How do you mean?"

"He's always asking questions. There's always something for him to learn."

"He does have a lot of questions, but sometimes he likes to act like he knows everything." Elizabeth smiled.

"Who doesn't?" Alex asked. Elizabeth smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It looks like we're about to go again." Elizabeth said when she noticed the white water that always preceded the Flying Dutchman's arrival.

"How much longer till we get to the end of the world?"

"Probably another day or so." Elizabeth said. "It's just going to be one hell of a ride."

"I'm betting on it." Alex smiled. Elizabeth was going to go back to the third level where she was helping mending a few of the pirate's clothing. Alex returned to becoming Jack's shadow. Since their fight Alex had been doing only what she was told and nothing else. She barely spoke, unless Nate was there, and usually just sat around.

"Jack, we've hit a current!" Nate said.

"I know that!" Jack yelled. "Everyone hold on!" Everyone ran to grab a railing or go below deck so they couldn't be thrown of the deck. Billy had come back above deck, but as soon as Jack yelled the order Will was flying up the stairs, grabbing his son and dragging him back under. Alex looked over the side of the ship to see the water become white heads and currents. "Alexandra, get away from the railing and hold onto something!" Alex didn't pay attention to Jack and just watched the water. Before the Black Pearl went over the end of the world's waterfall Jack grabbed Alex's hand, jerking her into his chest.

The Black Pearl waded calmly on a serene ocean. The motion of being rocked back and forth broke Alex from her trance. She realized she was being pressed against a hard chest covered in a light layer of cotton. "Um, Jack, you can let me go." Alex squeaked.

"Yes, of course." Jack said. "Don't do that again!" Alex jumped at the sudden change in Jack's emotions. "When I tell you to hold on, hold on! When I tell you to get away from the railing, get away from the railing!"

"I can hear you Jack, you don't have to yell." Alex grunted. "Are we at the end of the world?"

"We've passed it lass." Captain Bill said. He walked up to Pearl's helm and up to Captain Jack. "You know what to do from here I believe."

"Aye, I do." Jack said, remembering the last time he had been here.

"We have some shipwrecks to scoure and men to bring. We will see you when you are back. Don't do anything stupid that would jeopardize my son, daughter-in-law, or grandson."

"Right, no jeopardizing the Turner family."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Alex said.

"That makes me feel better." Bill said. He turned around and talked to his son before returning to his ship.

"Mr. Gibbs, keep sailing forward. The land will find us." Jack said. Gibbs nodded and left to find Janelle. Jack started walking down to his cabin and Alex followed, knowing she was supposed to. "Alex, get me some rum."

"Already having bad memories?" Alex asked.

"Stone crabs…" Jack muttered. Alex took the cork out of a bottle and handed it to Jack.

"Can I go? I'll let you know when we get there."

"Go ahead." Jack muttered.

Alex walked out of the cabin and over to the mast. She yelled for the current pirate on watch to come down. Then she climbed up. She pulled up a chair and got comfortable. She figured they were completely lost. There were no objects that could be used for navigation. She wasn't even sure if a compass would work since they weren't technically on the world anymore.

"Land!" Alex shouted when she noticed a beige spot on the horizon. "Nate, go get Jack!"

As the ship grew closer Jack started yelling orders so that the dingies were ready. He yelled for the anchor and those getting ready to go on land were next to the small boats waiting for Jack to get in. "I want just want Alex, Will, and Elizabeth to come." Jack said. "Will, your rowing."

The trip took a little longer than Alex thought it would, but she figured it was because Will was the only one rowing. When they reached the beach Jack jumped out of the boat and proudly walked up the sand. "Jack! Wait for us!" Alex yelled.

"We need to find Jones as soon as possible and before the stone crabs." Jack said.

"Um, I know this is going to sound really easy, but there's someone over there who looks like Davy Jones." Elizabeth said.

"That is a bit easy, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Aye, it is." Alex said, sound too much like Jack.

"But that means we don't have to see any stone crabs and I get my rum sooner." Jack said. "Oye! Davy!" Jack yelled. He ran over to the man yelling "Davy!"

"Jack Sparrah, never thought I'd see you're bloody face again. Are you dead?"

"No, I found the fountain of youth just in case you were wondering." Jack said proudly. "We need you to come back with us though."

"Why? There's nothing for me there." Davy said. He looked back out at the water lapping at his feet.

"You miss her." Alex said. Davy looked up at Alex quizzically, but nodded. "I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this, but Calypso is back. She escaped because of my brother and his girlfriend and I. We need your help." The whole time Alex was confessing Jack was waving erratically

"Calypso… she was gone?" Davy asked.

"She was locked away so she couldn't create anymore trouble." Jack muttered.

"The pirate council did that?"

"We did." Elizabeth said.

"It was probably for the best. So you need me to help you lock her up again?" Davy said.

"We do…" Alex said.

"If it will help everyone else." Davy said. "We're leaving on the Pearl aren't we?"

"Sorry, Dutchman has its own mission." Will said.

"She waited for you didn't she?" Davy said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Aye, she did." Will looked down and held Elizabeth's hand.

"That's good… Now, are we leaving?" Davy asked. "I'm sick of the stupid stone crabs. I hope you have a lot of rum."

"What kind of Pirate captain would I be if I didn't?" Jack asked, sounding hurt.


	19. Tipping the Boat

**A/N**- Hello! Well I have a plan for updating now. It might not always go this way, but I'm hoping it will. I am currently planning on updating every Sunday because I'm usually quite busy during the week and Sundays usually give me a lot of down time. Enjoy the chapter!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review and thank you for being ever so faithful.

* * *

The Black Pearl was still as the crew waited for the right minute to start rocking the boat. Elizabeth had gone through the crew asking if anyone had a better idea for swaying the ship enough, but no one had any offers. Davy did not really want to talk about ideas. He was still getting over the idea that his love was back and he was being given the chance to see her again.

After Elizabeth had picked through his mind thoroughly, Nate escaped to the lower deck to rest. He had been watching the ship and crew with Gibbs when Jack had gone on the beach. He had also been going around and helping Jack with the crew as they sailed to the end of the world. So he had decided that he had earned a well deserved rest. "I don't remember seeing you on this ship before." Davy said from the dark corner he sat in. Nate looked the older man over as he found a cot to sit on.

"I only became part of the Pearl's crew again six or seven months ago. I had never like Barbossa and had tried to warn Jack, but Jack had been his normal bloody stubborn self and didn't listen. I left the Pearl's crew as soon as we reached the first port after the mutiny. I sailed with Captain Johnson along the American coast until I found out that Jack was back in control of the Pearl." Nate said.

"How is the looting there?" Davy asked. "While on the Dutchman I rarely went to America. I heard tales though that there was good treasure and fame to be found."

"There is. You can get treasure as well as sugar being sent from the Caribbean to America and slaves. We had our hand in everything. Every once in a while a slave would make a good pirate and would stay on the ship."

"Did you ever travel to Africa to steal slaves early in the process?"

"Never. We heard of Malaria and other diseases so we never wanted to risk it. Also, why do all the work bringing the slaves over when we could make the slave traders do it for us. There also are not as many ships coming over. The slaves are being traded from one state to another."

"It sounds like you learned a lot about a new type of pirating."

"I did, and I enjoyed it." Nate nodded. He laid down on his back and covered his eyes, thankful for the relief.

"Then why are you back here with a captain who seems to have lost his mind a long time ago?"

"Because Jack has been my friend. He might be crazy at times… ok most of the time, but he's still my friend. He's also damn loyal to those he considers friends. There's been many a time when we've rescued each other from different countries' navies and other fights." Davy was quiet and Nate finally thought he had shut up for once. Maybe he could finally get some of the sleep he had come below deck for.

"How many couples are on deck?" Davy asked, starting another round of questions.

"What?" Nate asked.

"How many people are in love?"

"Well there's Elizabeth and Will."

"I know that one." Davy said.

"Janelle and Mike are. They are dating, which I guess is their time's form of courting."

"I thought I saw that in their eyes and actions towards on another."

"That's pretty much it." Nate said.

"What about Jack and the girl… Alex?"

"Most of us think they like each other, but they won't admit anything as of yet. Well, actually I was able to get Jack to admit he liked her, but it took me a while to get that. He was also ready to throw me over board by that point."

"And the girl? Has she admitted it yet?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Who knows though? She seems close to Elizabeth and she's very close to Janelle."

"Well, then this should be an interesting voyage, shall it not?" Davy asked.

"It should be. Especially since Alex is leaving this ship to join Captain Teague's." Nate said. He was not looking forward to that time. Jack did not cope well with having something he liked… or loved… gone. He'd go at any length to get that thing back, like he had done to get the Pearl restored under his control.

"Very interesting indeed…"

"Nate!" Alex said, running down to the deck.

"What?" Nate groaned.

"I know you're trying to rest and all, but Jack wants you to help rock the ship. He said he wants everyone who can rock the ship to be up on deck." Alex said.

"He owes me a few days off after this." Nate groaned. He got up from the cot, rubbed his eyes, and started walking out.

"He does, and you can bring that up with him after we're done." Alex said.

On the top deck people were already running from side to side. Nate wondered how he didn't feel the movement, but figured they had only started. Jack stood proudly at the helm watching his crew do all the work with Alex at his side. Nate joined those who were trying to tip the boat and was quickly pushed to the middle of the group. Even little Billy Turner was running from one side to the other. After a minute or so the boat gave one final lurch to the side before it cap sized. It had perfect Jack's perfect timing as well since the sun set the exact moment the boat finished cap sizing.

"That was so cool!" Alex squealed.

"Well you weren't running." Mike said, a little out of breath.

"What happened to all of your basketball training?" Janelle asked. Mike glared at her before he wrapped her in his arms.

"That was so much better than those rocking ship rides at amusement parks and fairs." Alex continued.

"That's because those things don't actually go all the way around." Mike said. He grinned at his sister. She hadn't acted like her normal immature self in a while and it was refreshing to see that part of her again.

"I know, but I sometimes think they will. Some of them go pretty high." Alex said. Her immature self quickly changed back into the mature one she had been while with the pirates. Alex turned from her brother and friend and looked at Jack. "How long till we reach the council?"

"A week and a half." Jack said.

"Alright… can I do something else other than be your assistant? I want to try something else before I go on your father's ship."

"There's nothing left for you to do. There was nothing for you to do in the beginning either. Pintel and Raghetti can clean the deck. It seems that's one of the few things they're good for."

"I can help with the rigging."

"No!" Both Jack and Mike yelled at the same time.

"Far to dangerous for a girl." Jack said.

"Hey! I'm a young woman thank you very much. And I can hold my own against and of your men!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, shut it. For once I'll agree with Jack. You will not be working on the rigging." Mike said. Alex glared at him, but she never defied her brother when he had been completely serious. She huffed, but gave in and sat there sulking.

"You can cook. I'm sure you can find something to do with the food…" Jack said. After suggesting the idea he looked over Alex to see Janelle and Mike motioning for him to stop and not suggest his idea.

"Sure! I can do that! I'm going to go check on what you have and what I can use." Alex quickly hopped down the few steps to the main deck and then down to the lower decks where the galley was.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Mike groaned. "My sister can't cook at all."

"I figured as much. We only have potatoes, some dried meet, and stale bread." Jack said. "O and rum… But she should know better than to use that."

"I wouldn't put it past her still…" Janelle muttered.

"Let's hope she gives up, but that won't be likely." Mike said. He walked off with his girlfriend to find out if Alex was going to find something to poison or give up and leave the food as it was.

Jack hoped she wouldn't find anything to make because he wanted her back by him for the few days he had left. He was finally starting to admit to himself he enjoyed her company and a bit of her personality, depending on the mood, but Alex nor anyone else other than Nate would ever know about that.


	20. Council Meeting

**A/N-** Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. College and swimming just got really busy and unfortunately I had to put writing on the back burners and focus and school and swimming. Just to let you know, I have finished the story as of right now. But that's for later, enjoy this chapter now!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I know! Trust me, we're getting there. Please just hold on! It's just building, but it will be worth it!

**Piratesfanatic**- Don't worry, I haven't been updating lately either. I'm going to be updating more though now… or at least I plan to. Anyway, yes, Jones is in the story! I wanted to bring everyone into the story so all the lords will be making an appearance too.

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed quietly into the dock at Shipwreck Island. A few pirates were sitting around drinking rum and gambling. A couple were starting to yell, the tell tale sign of a fight. All movement stopped and everything became quiet, even the two disgruntled pirates. The only sound came from the waves that lapped at the pylons that held up the dock. Captain Teague and the rest of the pirate lords walked down the dock towards the ship. Jack walked off of the Pearl with his entourage following him.

"Um, Captain?" A small boy said. He tugged on Jack's jacket, grabbing the Captain's attention.

"What?" Jack snapped. The boy took a step back and timidly looked up at Jack. Alex hit his shoulder and glared at the captain before her. "I am not paying to dock my ship in a pirate strong hold!"

"Calm down, Jacky. It was a joke." Teague said. He had a smile on and a sparkle in his eye. Jack scowled at his father before mumbling something under his breath. "Obviously we should have told Matty here it was a joke as well. I believe he went off trying to find a place to hide."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Alex said quietly, "but what is a small child like… um… Matt, doing here?"

"He is my son." Captaine Chevalle said. "His mother died giving birth to him. I brought him here to keep him safe." Alex just nodded and stepped back behind her Jack and next to her brother.

"You may all find rooms to rest in, except Jack and Miss Elizabeth. You will want to be at the meeting with Davy."

"What about us?" Alex asked.

"Go rest Alexandra." Jack said. Alex glowered at him, but followed Nate as he showed everyone where to go.

"I want to be there." Alex complained. She was in a room with Mike and Janelle. They were resting on the soft bed, thankful that they were going to be able to sleep on something other than a cot.

"Don't." Mike said.

"Don't what?" Alex asked.

"Don't do whatever you're thinking about." Mike said.

"Aw, I'm not that bad." Alex said, trying to be cute.

"We know you too well, whether you like it or not." Janelle said. Alex glowered and sat in a bed that was on the opposite well.

"Go to sleep Alex." Mike said. His eyes were closed and his voice getting quieter.

"I will." Alex said. She lay down and closed her eyes, but she resisted the urge to fall asleep. Soon she heard the light sound of her brother's snoring and Janelle's slight sleepy movements. Alex looked over to see Janelle cuddled into Mike's side with his arm wrapped protectively around her. "I'll go to sleep after their meeting is over." Alex muttered. She quietly got out of her bed, cringing when it gave off a semi-loud creek, but relaxed when no one else in the room woke up. She tip toed out of the room and slipped out the door.

"You aren't going to find the council room." Nate said from the shadows.

"Nate… what are you doing here?" Alex whispered.

"I knew you'd try to find the council room and I knew you'd fail." Nate smiled.

"Are you going to help me or just watch and smile?" Alex asked.

"Hm… although I was planning on using this as a good way to get a laugh or two, I'll help you." Nate said.

"Thank you. Now, care to show me the way?" Nate shrugged, but turned and started walking down the hall. After too many turns they stopped in front of two large doors. Alex mouthed her thank you as she crouched next to a crack in the door.

"I don't like your plan." Davy Jones said.

"It's the only one we have." Mistress Ching cried in her high pitched voice.

"Then think of a new one." Davy said.

"What kind of results do you want? We are not going to let you two immortals gallivant around this world!" One of the other lords said.

"We don't want to die either!" Davy yelled. There was some murmuring, too quiet to be heard by Nate or Alex.

"What if we find a way to lock you away? You can become mortals again so you have time to be together. But you will be full mortals, no powers." Teague said.

"No powers? No duties either?" Davy asked.

"None." Teague said.

"Calypso will not be able to tell the future as she did before?" Davy asked.

"No." Teague replied.

"But she was so helpful!" Jack yelled.

"I doubt she'll help you after this." Teague said.

"I'll agree with that." Davy said. "Now, I won't do this without something back."

"What do you want? Some land?" Jack asked. "I know this great spit of god forsaken land. There's no one there and there used to be a lot of rum, but someone burned it."

"It is still a horrible drink which I detest."

"Which is the reason you keep it in your home."

"It's the only way to get you to shut up when you come by." Alex rolled her eyes at the bickering, but pressed her ear closer.

"That would be nice as well." Everything was quiet for a minute before Davy started again. "You all know about my heart and obsession with love. Elizabeth's love was the only thing that kept Will alive the first time we met."

"Yes, we all know." Jack said impatiently.

"Jack is in love with someone. He's not clever enough to hide it from everyone. I'm sure the Turners have seen it and I know at least one or two people among Jack's crew have seen it." Alex's eyes widened and she was scared to hear the rest.

"What's the point, Jones?" Jack spat, already aggravated as to where the conversation was going.

"I want Jack to truly admit and commit to his love." Jones said.

"You mind telling me who my love is?" Jack asked.

"You know, boy… you know." Teague said. He had also seen what Jones was talking about. "Why is this your one… well now one of your commands?"

"For what I have planned, I need a fresh pair of lovers." Jones explained.

"I suppose Elizabeth and Will's love is too old then?" Jack said.

"Considering they have a child and have loved each other for over a decade, yes." Jones said.

"What about Mike and Janelle? I'm sure you've seen them on our way here." Jack said.

"No, in their time they have loved each other practically since they met." Jones said.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"They're young, but they're comfortable around each other like William and Elizabeth. There is much a heart can tell." Jones said.

"Alright, Jack, you know what you have to do." Teague said. "This meeting is adjourned."

Alex and Nate tried to run back down the hallway before anyone came out. Alex and Nate separated after Nate told her the last few turns to get back to her room. She was just touching the doorknob to her room when a hand came on her shoulder.

"It's not always smart to be listening when you're not supposed to."


	21. Dinner

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So here's a pretty quick update. I don't have much going on except swimming and sleeping so I'm able to write and update a little quicker. Enjoy!

**Crowned Black Hearts.pub**- Sorry, but no. It's not either of them since they're both in the meeting. Just read on to find out. Thanks for the review!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE-** I know, stupid cliffhangers. It makes it fun though. At least it was a quick update. I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

"It's not always smart to be listening when you're not supposed to."

Alex swung around to see Elizabeth smiling at her. Alex smiled nervously at her, "What do you mean?"

"Don't build those walls around your heart, Alex. You don't always need them." Elizabeth patted the younger woman's shoulder before walking off to find her husband and son.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex muttered. She might have asked no one, but her mind knew the answer. It also knew she was trying to build up those walls Elizabeth had spoken of, but it was getting harder and harder to keep them from tumbling down whenever she was around Jack. Elizabeth shook her head free of the oncoming thoughts and then opened the door and snuck back into her room. She glanced over at Mike and Janelle and wished for a love like theirs for the millionth time before she closed her eyes and succumbed to the bed's sweet sleep.

oOoOoOo

Elizabeth's warning had bugged Alex for a few days after it was given. She was cautious of everything she did and aware of everything that was happening around her. That's why she noticed how Jack was being pushed towards her by everyone except Davy Jones and her brother was always being ushered away. Alex did her best to ignore Jack, but it was getting harder as Jack was actually being gentlemanly. She barely found things to argue with him about and started to enjoy his company. She did enjoy their fights, but the small talk times would work as well.

"Alex, would you care to join me on my walk?" Jack asked.

"Uh… sure." Alex said. She was starting to become unnerved with Jack's attitude after the first four days. She missed being called Alexandra and having someone who could actually challenge her.

"How are you fairing this evening?" Jack asked.

"I am well. I'm bored being stuck here though." Alex said. She looked out over the water and truly craved the freedom that the ocean had been providing her the past months. She really was becoming a pirate, one of Jack's pirates. "And you?"

"I feel the same, but the council has locked the ship and placed their own guards on it." Jack said. He tried to hide his annoyance, but Alex was able to hear it.

"I would try to help you get the ship back, but just the two of us could not do it."

"Aye, I know. The rest of the crew is still soaking up the dry land and security." Jack said. "May I… err… escort you to dinner tonight?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go to dine with me tonight?" Jack rephrased.

"On one condition." Alex said.

"And that would be?"

"Start acting like your old self. I liked the fights, even the big ones. I actually miss being called Alexandra, though I never have before. I don't like this… I don't know what you're trying to be anymore. It's like you're trying to be Will. But that isn't you." Jack remained silent and just listened for once. "So please, stop being this Gentleman Sparrow and go back to being the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll even take the rum that's always attached to your hand."

"I have missed my rum." Jack said with a crooked smile. "You have an accord. I'll see you for dinner tonight, Alexandra."

"See you tonight then." Alex smiled. Deciding to be bold she leaned up and kissed Jack's cheek before scurrying off to her room. She was thankful that she had figured out the way back to her room without needing anyone else. She thought she was free when Jack's familiar hand grabbed one of hers and pulled her back to him.

"You can't run from me like that, luv." Jack said before bending down and bringing his lips to meet Alex's. Alex was surprised at first, but soon surrendered to Jack's lips and melted against his body.

oOoOoOo

"Thank you for helping me." Alex said as she stared at herself in the mirror. Janelle and Elizabeth had spent the afternoon primping Alex for her dinner. They were gushing about how it was a date while Alex remained silent, still thinking about the kiss. They had taken the body and corset of a blood red dress that had gold stitching in it. Alex combined the top with tight black pants, black boots, and some how Janelle had come up with a red belt.

"You look great. Now where are you meeting him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh…"

"Typical Alex, forgot to get the details." Janelle smiled.

"I'll go see if I can find him so I can find out where you're supposed to go." Elizabeth smiled. Janelle and Alex smiled and nodded their heads as Liz left the room. "Found him!" Elizabeth yelled as she quickly re-entered the room.

"Should I be worried?" Jack asked as he looked at the three women in the room.

"If they're together, yes." Mike said as he came up behind Jack. "Honor my sister." The words were whispered into Jack's ear as Mike slipped by him into the room.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Jack asked. His eyes traveled up and down Alex's body. The top was skin tight and showed her breasts off nicely. His eyes kept traveling over the tight pants even as Mike gave a low growl.

"Yup, all ready." Alex said. She walked swept her hair back and walked over to Jack. Jack just smiled and escorted her out. They walked side by side down the hallways, a little tense from their encounter earlier. "Um, where are we going?" Alex asked. They had passed the turn that they usually turned to go to the main dining hall.

"You'll see." Jack smiled. He grabbed Alex's arm and led her for another minute before he opened a door and let her in.

"Jack, this is your room." Alex said. She took in the room with its bed, a small desk with a few papers on it, a closet, and a pile of cloths.

"I know that. Unlike your room, mine has a balcony." Jack opened up the two windows to reveal the small balcony. There was a table with different kinds of food on it. There was a part of a roast, a few slices of ham, bread, fruit, and some cheese. Jack still acted the part of the gentleman and pulled Alex's seat out. He poured both of them some wine before sitting down and enjoying his own plate of food.

"I never heard much of your meeting."

"We made a deal with Davy and that's it. Nothing fancy, no fights, unfortunately." Jack shrugged.

"When are we to leave?" Alex asked.

"So eager to get away from me?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm eager to get out to sea again." Alex said.

"You're sounding like more of a pirate everyday." Jack grinned.

"Why are you so mad about me leaving? There has to be more than you're telling me." Alex pried. Jack looked out at the docks and sea before him. "Jack, please…"

"Why do you care so much?" Jack asked.

"Because it hurts when you don't trust in me. Because it hurts seeing your indifference on the matter." Alex was surprised with herself and stopped after the second statement. Her eyes widened and she stopped talking. She wished there was some place that she could hide. Alex got up from the table and walked back inside.

"Indifference? If you haven't noticed I don't like it because I like you and I don't want you to leave." Jack said. He had followed Alex inside as soon as Alex had gotten up. "I don't want you to leave because I'm falling in love with you." Jack watched Alex's face. Alex was surprised to say the least. Words couldn't form in her mouth, but she doubted it mattered because she figured her lips wouldn't move. "You know, you could say something."

Instead of doing as Jack asked Alex lunged at him. Jack caught her, but had to take a step back so he didn't fall over. Alex wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She broke the kiss when the need for air painfully burned in her lungs. "I think I'm falling in love with you too."


	22. Welcome to the Black Gost

**A/N**- So there's only about 5 more chapters after this… we're getting close to the end!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers. They're almost over, but I'm not too sure how many are left or if the chapters have them. Just know I'm updating fast so it won't be horrible.

* * *

Mike was up pacing in front of the door. He had been up most of the night and anyone could tell. His hair had created parts where Mike had run his fingers in so many times. Janelle had fallen asleep around one in the morning after she got tired of waiting for Mike to come to bed. When Janelle woke up Mike was still pacing, but she could tell he had rested a bit in a chair which was facing the door.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"Mike, stop worrying about Alex."

"I can't. I mean… he's a… a…"

"A pirate? He's also a man. He's been loyal to those he trusts and he trusts Alex."

"So… something could happen."

"You're hoping for too much. Nothing is going to happen that will make her hate him right now. You're going to have to wait for a while if anything does happen."

"But-"

"Stop it Mike, she knows what she's doing. You should put a bit more trust in her." Janelle said. Janelle went about the room gathering her clothes and slipping them on. She knew Mike was trying to find something to say, but couldn't. "I'm going to go get something for us to eat. Right now, I want you to try and get something to eat."

"I'll go with you." Mike said.

"No, you'll get some sleep. You tend to be a grouch when you don't get much sleep and I don't want you attitude to be horrible the first time you see Alex or Jack."

"It's going to be horrible either way." Mike muttered. Janelle shook her head and pushed Mike over to the bed. He easily fell onto the mattress where Janelle tucked him in. She gave him a quick kiss before she left the room to go find food.

The pirates were all mingling in the mess hall eating what the chefs had decided the make. Most of them already had a cup of rum sitting in front of them. Janelle found the Turners and joined them. They kept a few minutes of small talk, but when Will stilled they stopped talking and looked behind them at the door. Jack and Alex walked in, hand in hand. They quickly joined Janelle and the Turners for breakfast. There was no need to ask what had happened the night before since it was clearly written all over both of their faces, and on Alex's neck.

"Your brother is going to kill you." Janelle muttered after a few minutes.

"He'll deal with it." Alex replied.

"Not very well." Elizabeth added.

"Excuse me everyone!" Captain Teague yelled from the doorway. None of the pirates stopped talking, but they continued to drink and eat. Teague rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun and shot the ceiling. "Everyone shut up!"

"We will be leaving before noon. I suggest ye all get ready." Teague looked over the crowd and seemed to send the message to every single person. The room remained silent until Teague yelled at everyone to get moving.

"I believe we should go." Jack said. He cringed thinking of his father's wrath when he was mad.

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the pearl." Alex said. She leaned up and lightly kissed Jack's lips before she turned to leave with Janelle. When she turned around she nearly ran into Teague's chest.

"I believe you will be boarding my ship." Teague smiled.

"About that… can I back out? Janelle and Mike can go with you still, but I would like to stay with the Pearl's crew and Jack."

"I'm sure you would like to, but we had an accord." Teague smiled. "Plus I would like to get to know the woman who has made my son a puppy dog."

"Aye!" Jack yelled, offended by the comment. Teague just gave his son a hard look and Jack was silent behind Alex again.

"Please, captain." Alex begged.

"You will be back on Jack's ship soon enough." Teague said. "Now get going. I expect you, your brother, and your friend to be the first ones on the ship."

Alex looked back at Jack for help, but Jack just shook his head sadly. "We'll be there." Alex said.

"Very good." Teague turned and left the dining hall.

"I'll meet you on the docks before you leave. My father's ship is relatively close to mine."

oOoOoOo

"See you then." Alex said quietly. Jack pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Mike had lectured Alex the whole time she was packing. Janelle was doing Mike's packing so he wouldn't leave anything behind. Alex had quickly tuned him out since she had prepared herself for his onslaught before walking into the room. "Mike, just shut up! You might be happy to know that you won't have to worry about me soon. Teague won't let me out of our agreement. I'm on his ship, not Jack's."

"Really?" Mike asked, his voice's volume lowering.

"Yes, really. I'm done with my packing." Alex picked up her bag of clothes and walked out of the room.

"Give her some time." Janelle whispered to Mike, patting his back. He nodded before turning and finishing packing.

oOoOoOo

"My father's right, no matter how much I do not want to admit it." Jack sighed.

"He's right about what?" Alex asked. They might have just admitted their feelings the night before, but Alex had no problem with showing it. She was resting her head on Jack's chest and her arms were wrapped around his back.

"That we will see each other again soon." Jack said.

"It won't be soon enough. It's like he was waiting for us to admit our feelings just so he could rip us apart."

"That's because he was." Jack said. "Davy said he would not help us until I admitted my feelings to the one I loved."

"I know… I have my own confession. I heard the last part of your meeting. Nate showed me to the conference room then we listened to your meeting."

"I see. I will have to lecture Nate about his manners when I get on the Pearl."

"And me?"

"And you are forgiven."

"Don't be too hard on Nate. I mean he is supposed to be a pirate so he shouldn't follow all of the rules."

"I'll see… You need to get going. Teague will be here soon. I'll be just behind you on the Pearl." Alex just nodded and buried her head into Jack's shirt some more, taking in his smell. They spent another minute or so locked in a passionate kiss. They separated with regret as Alex walked up the plank to the main deck of the ship. Jack watched as she boarded then left to his own ship and crew.

"I already miss him." Alex whispered as she watched Jack order his crew around.

"That's because you're in love." Janelle said. "That's how I feel every time I leave your brother."

"I know…" Alex said.

"And no matter how hard this is for me, I'll try and support you." Mike sighed.

"You promise to be optimistic?" Alex asked.

"I promise, but I swear if he hurts you then-" Alex placed a finger on Mike's lips stopping his tirade.

"I know, I know. He knows as well. Right now the one who's hurting me is Teague." Alex sighed.

"Sorry, can't do anything about that. He has way too many pirates under his control." Mike said.

"You're scared of a fight? This is new?" Alex smiled. "Don't worry about me. Just be there for me and that's all I could ever ask for."

"Of course." Mike hugged his sister and kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? It's time to get to work. Mike, you're on riggings. Janelle, Alex, you're in the galley and on cleaning duty." Teague said.

"Ugh, now I want to be back on the Pearl." Janelle muttered.

"Too bad. Welcome to the Black Ghost." Teague grinned, a grin which was eerily similar to some of Jack's. Alex was starting to see some of the family resemblance.


	23. From Ghost to Pearl

**A/N**- Here's another quick update. I wanted to get another chapter posted before I started classes tomorrow… enjoy!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I'm just killing you by the way I end chapters, huh? Thanks for the constant reviews!

* * *

"How are you fairing?" Davy Jackson asked as he walked up behind Alex.

"I thought you were on the Pearl." Alex gasped. The old man had scared her as he walked up so silently.

"I originally was, but then I decided to join Captain Teague. He is leading, after all." Davy said.

"Yes I know that." Alex muttered.

"You look like you don't want to be here." Davy said.

"Gee, you think? You know what's happened between me and Jack. In fact, you've been waiting for our confessions." Alex sneered. "I'm sure it's because of you that I was still forced onto this ship."

"Captain Teague wanted to get to know you. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, he should consider his son as well."

"Excuse me, but I do believe I heard something about you agreeing. You know you were going to be going on this ship. You should have been prepared to leave your lover." Davy accused.

Alex tried to find words to throw back at him, but no words would leave her mouth. Alex instead huffed, turned, and walked below deck. At the end of the cabin was a small glass window. When she looked out of the window she could clearly see the Black Pearl sailing next to the Flying Dutchman. She never remembered the ghost ship joining the entourage, but felt better with its presence there.

"Why can't I be there now?" Alex whined.

"I'll help you get there." Alex turned around to find her brother standing behind her.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I'll help you get to Jack's ship. You'll have to swim, but I'm sure you could get there relatively easily." Mike shrugged. He produced a string of broken linen from under his shirt. "We got the idea from the movies."

"Thank you, Mike!" Alex jumped up and hugged her brother.

"You have Janelle to thank as well. She's making sure that no one will find out you're gone till you're hopefully back on the ship with Jack." Mike explained.

"What gave you this change of mind?" Alex asked as she helped her brother tie the rope to a sturdy pole. Mike was able to find the hinges that opened the window and pushed it up.

"Janelle, other people, seeing you with him." Mike shrugged. "Just let me do this before I change my mind." Alex grinned and through the rope out the window. "Are you going to be able to swim in that poet's shirt?"

"Hm… good point." Alex looked down and lifted the loose shirt over her head. Underneath she had a corset on. It was either the drag of the shirt or the exposed skin of the corset and Alex was going to go with the exposed skin. Alex slid out of the window and balanced on the rim. "Thank you again, Mike. Tell Janelle thank you too."

"Your welcome. Now hurry up." Mike said. Alex grinned as she slipped down the side of the ship. The water was frigid, but after a deep breath Alex plunged in and started swimming towards the Black Pearl.

oOoOoOo

"William!" Bill Turner called. He was at the helm of the ship with the telescope watching the horizon when he noticed a figure slipping out of the Black Ghost.

"What is it?" Will asked as he came up behind his father.

"You might want to see for yourself." Bill handed the telescope to his son as he kept an eye on the figure now swimming in the black water.

"Alex…" Will groaned. He handed the telescope back to his father before running down to the main deck. He grabbed a rope from one of the posts and held onto it as he swung over to the Black Pearl. He had made sure that the two ships were close together so he could go back and forth to act as co-captain with his father, but still be close to his wife. They had left Billy with Matt, Captaine Chevalle's son.

"Will! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she ran up to greet her husband.

"We need to get rope or something over the side." Will said, searching the boat for what he needs.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You might want to come and see for yourself." Will said. He pointed to a small figure in the water. Jack pulled out his telescope and looked where Will was pointing.

"Alex…" Jack gasped. "Get the ladder out! Elizabeth, find a towel and some warm clothes." Everyone scurried around the ship to find everything that there captain was calling for. Jack climbed down the ladder to the sea as Alex got closer.

"Jack!" Alex yelled as she swam up next to his foot.

"Alexandra, come on." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He helped her climb the rest of the way up to the deck where Elizabeth wrapped her in a blanket. "Come, we'll go in my cabin. It'll be warmer in there." Jack led Alex, Elizabeth, and Will into his cabin where he sat Alex down next to the lantern. As the fire helped heat Alex's face, Jack wrapped himself around her to help warm her body.

"What were you thinking, Alex?" Elizabeth asked. She set the dry clothes down on the bed.

"I needed to get off that ship. I needed to be with Jack." Alex said.

"So you swam over? Does your brother know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Please tell me he knows." Jack groaned.

"He's the one who brought me the idea. He gave me the sheets to climb down with." Alex explained. "He understands now and is trying to help us." Alex looked up with Jack, pleading for my forgiveness. When he kissed her head, she knew she was forgiven.

"Well, you're lucky Will found you, luv." Jack said, holding Alex closer.

"It was my father actually." Will interjected.

"Tell him thank you then. It would have been hard climbing up without a ladder and Jack." Alex said. She snuggled into Jack's chest and sleepily closed her eyes.

"Teague is not going to like this." Will muttered.

"We're lucky he hasn't figured it out yet." Elizabeth added.

"Mike told me Janelle was keeping them busy until I was able to get here. I didn't ask what she was doing though. I probably should have." Alex yawned as she finished.

"Well, we'll talk about this more in the morning. For now everyone needs to get some sleep. Will, tell Nate he is in charge."

"Aye." Will nodded. He put his arm around Elizabeth and led her out.

"Jack?" Alex whispered.

"Aye, luv?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jack kissed Alex's head. Alex quickly fell asleep in Jack's arms, content for once. Jack picked her up and took her to his bed, where he switched her clothes before lying down next to her and falling asleep as well.

oOoOoOo

"This is not good Teague."

"I know that."

"They need to be apart. Not together."

"I know."

"Then separate them. Otherwise she'll never come."


	24. Confrontations

**A/N- **Classes and swimming are picking up once more, but the only affect that should have on me updating is a day or two, but not much longer… Enjoy, everyone!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Let me guess… stupid cliffhanger right? It can't be that bad with the fast reviews… thanks for the constant reviews! Thanks for staying with me!

* * *

"Teague's anchor is down." Nate said as he barged into Jack's room. Jack was lying on the bed with Alex sleeping next to him. "O… um… I'll just be leaving you."

"Pull up next to my father's ship. I know what he wants. Just come get me when you're about to tie up to them." Jack groaned.

"Aye, Captain." Nate turned on his heels and walked out of the room to give the orders. Jack fell heavily back into the bed, making Alex mumbled in her sleep as she tried to cuddle up more to him.

"Alexandra, luv." Jack whispered into Alex's ear.

"Ten more minutes." Alex mumbled back.

"I'll give you more than ten minutes if you listen to me."

"I'm listening." Alex rolled over and faced Jack, but her eyes were still closed.

"The Black Ghost has stopped. They probably want you back; actually, I know they want you back. It's just how my father works. I want you to stay in here. Don't open the door, don't come out, and don't do anything. Just go back to sleep."

"Ok, just be careful." Alex whispered.

"Of course." Jack kissed Alex's lips before getting out of the bed and finding some more suitable clothes for himself. Nate came in a few seconds later so the two men were walking out of the room quietly within a few minutes. Neither noticed the now awake person lying in the corner watching them. As soon as they were out of the door Alex put back on the clothes she had swum in and took one of Jack's shirts. As she was tying the few strings on the neck someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Give her back, Jack." Teague said calmly.

"Even if she was here, why would I do that?"

"We saw her climb up the ladder you had thrown down for her. We saw you help her up and we saw you take her into your cabin." Davy sputtered.

"Bloody hell, how did you see that much? I didn't think we were that close."

"Well ye were." Davy spat.

"Give her back Jack. She made an accord and by the pirate code set down by the pirates-" Teague started.

"We know about the damn code!" Jack yelled. "Anyway, they're more like guidelines than anything."

"Guidelines or not, she has backed out on her word! She needs to come back." Teague stepped towards his son in challenge, a challenge Jack readily accepted.

"We have all backed out on our words! We're PIRATES!" Jack yelled.

"Well, I don't think she will be." Davy said. One of the men from the Black Ghost walked over to them with Alex struggling in his arms. The pirate was much larger than most of the people on the ship, so Alex's struggling as nothing for the sailor.

"I didn't think this was how they treated lovers anymore." A voice said from the helm of the Black Pearl. Calypso stood with her hands around the wheel.

"She isn't supposed to be here!" Teague hissed at Davy Jones.

"I know that!" Davy hissed back. He turned to face the goddess who was running her hand along the wood of the ship. "Calypso, my dear, I'm sorry, but you see…"

"Quiet! I know about your flimsy plans. You forget… I know all of what's going on upon my waters." Calypso said. She walked down the stair case as though she was the Queen of England. "You were going to separate the two new lovers and force one to betray the other. I believe you have the whore Scarlet awaiting you on one of the docks you were about to pass. Davy Jones, you know about my new ways. You know I've been going after those sailors who have become unfaithful to their land-bound lovers. I believe you have seen some of them pass you by." By now Calypso had joined the group. As she talked to Jones she ran her hand over his chest.

"Then what are you doing here? No one has betrayed a lover." Elizabeth said.

"You are correct Mrs. Turner. No one has betrayed their love. I'm just protecting my interests." Calypso turned to the pirate who had loosened his hold on Alex and smiled at the girl. "I gave Alex a wish for setting me free. There was one hook… if something ever went wrong then I'd be sucked back into those four items and she'd be sent home. Which is something I don't want and I do not believe she wants."

"What if you get killed or trapped again?" Nate asked.

"Then she still gets sent home. It's my magic keeping her. It will always be my magic keeping her here." As if to emphasis her point Calypso waived her hand at Alex. Alex's skin started to gain a slight blue light. A light coming from behind Teague's soldiers revealed the presence of Janelle and Mike.

"Well then Jack, you should be saying goodbye." Davy Jones said.

"He won't have to. You'll be going back to the sailor's hell before you or your little army can kill me."

"But you're a menace when you're free!" Jones yelled. Elizabeth and Alex gasped in shock from Jones's audacity, but Calypso just smiled menacingly.

"Really, I'm the menace? I'm the monster?" She asked. She waved her hand over her former lover and his face became the squidy resemblance it had been while he was captain of the Flying Dutchman. "You're more of a monster than the creatures in the darkest caverns of the sea!"

"Kill her!" Jones yelled, water spurting off the tentacles on his face. Pirates from Teague's ship started to flood the Black Pearl while the other ships started to surround the Black Pearl. Canons were out and ready to sink the infamous ship while their crews were getting ready to swing onto the ship to help in the fight. The swords had all been covered with a layer of coal and then set ablaze. Calypso's eyes widened as she watched all of the fires come towards her.

"Wait!" Alex yelled. She stomped on her capture's foot and shoved her elbow into his stomach. She was immediately let go so she ran over to Calypso. "Stop! You're all being overly foolish!"

"Get out of the way Alex!" Teague growled.

"Why? So you can send me back away from your son? You're acting like the overprotective father of a teenage girl!" Alex shouted at him. The older man was startled with the response from the girl.

"That is not it! She has been wreaking havoc upon us!" Teague yelled.

"Really? Then why were you all surprised that she had been released when we told you? Surely you would have known that she was released if she had been wreaking havoc."

"But…. But before! Before we had sealed her away originally, she had been wreaking havoc."

"What's this wreaking havoc you claim?"

"Ship wrecks! And… and… mysterious waves and whirl pools and hurricanes!"

"Teague, you're a great pirate and all, but you need to stop talking when you know you're loosing. Now, for your last claims. In the time my brother, Janelle, and I come from almost all of those situations have a reason. Ship wrecks could be caused by fights and poor sailing, on the Royal Navy's part of course. The waves or tsunami's can be caused by volcanic eruptions both on land and under the water as well as earthquakes. Hurricanes are natural disasters due to powerful winds."

"Then what's her purpose here? Why should she be able to stay here?" Davy Jones asked.

"Everything has a right to be here right now. There's a time for everything to be somewhere. Though, I'm not sure her exact purpose." Alex looked behind her at Calypso.

"I make sure the elements in and around the ocean are working together well. The wind and currents. Those kind of things." Calypso said. The wind picked up and the small waves picked up their intensity around the ship.

"Ok, we get the point. You're just making sure the conditions are working together to make sure the world goes on with a true natural disaster." Alexandra said.

"Alex, how do you know all of this?" Mike asked.

"I took a class on it… why?" Alex shrugged.

"You sound smarter than normal." Mike joked. Alex stuck her tongue out at him, but continued to stare down the two captains before her.

"What if we can come to some sort of deal?"

"What kind of deal are you thinkin' about?" Davy asked.

"Something that both parties can agree on." Alex said, looking between Davy and Teague and Calypso.

"I'll come." Calypso said.

"Aye, we will too." Teague said, before Davy could say anything.

"Good, now, where can we meet?" Alex asked.


	25. Teague's Reasoning

**A/N**- Hello! I've been a bit tired lately, but I haven't forgotten you guys! Only a couple more chapters left. Enjoy!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Wait, so if I understand this correctly… you're a swimmer too?

* * *

They had decided to meet at what Jack was still calling the god forsaken spit of land. A few of the pirate lords had decided to follow to find out the final outcome of the situation while the others left to return to their home seas or to the safety of ship wreck island. It was still to take about four days from the location that they had been when Calypso appeared to them.

Alex had been able to stay on the Black Pearl, but not under the circumstances she had wished for. Teague was no also on the ship. He had told Elizabeth to watch over his ship since she was a pirate lord. Teague had calmed down a bit since their confrontation, but was still watching Alex and Jack. It was like he was studying her and the way she treated Jack.

They had been sailing for a day already and Alex was standing with Jack at the helm, watching his steer the boat. As her eyes traveled the horizon they fell upon Teague strumming his guitar below the mast. "Jack?"

"Yes, luv?" Jack asked.

"I'll be right back." Alex patted Jack's arm and walked down the stairs and over to Teague.

"I think we need to talk." Alex said quietly.

"I agree. Do you want to talk here or somewhere my son can't watch us." Teague asked without looking up.

"Somewhere Jack can't see." Alex said. Teague put his guitar down and started to walk towards Jack's cabin. "Can't Jack come in here at any point?"

"He won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now where do you want to start?"

"Why are you so against my relationship with Jack now? Why can't you just be happy for us like most fathers are when they find out their son has fallen in love with someone who loves him back."

"It's hard when you yourself have never been loved." Teague said.

"What?"

"I thought I loved Jack's mother… actually I know I did. I was ready to give up piracy for her and Jack so they can live a happy life without worrying about me. I was trying to get a real job… I had set up a sugar cane farm and had bought slaves. We were doing so well. I came home one afternoon and found Bonnie, that's Jack's mum, with another man. I killed the man, he was a captain in the navy. I was put back on the wanted list by the Navy so I took my son, found a ship, took a few of the slaves and started sailing again. I found the whores in Tortuga really took to Jack as a baby so he staid there most of the time. When he was a bit older and I had earned a position on the council I took him to shipwreck island where he learned the trade of his old man."

"So he became a pirate just like you."

"Aye, he took to it so well and so fast. He made me proud." Teague paused for a few moments, reliving the memories in his head.

"But something happened…" Alex said quietly.

"His mother came looking for him. She found him before I found her. We were in a quiet town trying to get a break from the plundering. Too much plundering can cloud a young pirate's head. He was on the dock alone when his mother found him. Bonnie told him they were leaving, that she was going to take him. I stopped her before she was off of that dock. The ship she came on, a royal Navy ship, saw us and tried to engage us in a fight, but our own ship, the Black Ghost, came and engaged the Navy in a battle, sinking their ship. I took Bonnie back with us. Jack needed his mother for a bit I believed. Looking back, I never should have.

"His mother was always lurking in the halls. She never spoke to anyone except Jack and even then it was a few words. I gave Jack the Black Pearl when he turned twenty. He had been out on his own using the Ghost. He found his crew, which included his friend Nate who came to us as a young lad and Hector Barbossa who had been training with Captaine Chevalle."

"Barbossa was taught under Chevalle?"

"Aye, Barbossa stabbed him in the back at one point, and they still haven't settled that. That is another story though. Jack left after he found his crew and spent years sailing. He was never going to see his mother again, but I have yet to see if it bothered him."

"His mother is the shrunken head."

"Aye, it is. When did you see it?"

"I noticed it hanging in the small room you had when you came out during that first meeting."

"You're a very observant person… and so am I. I've seen the way you Jack's arm or hand whenever you can. I've seen the embraces you've shared when I noticed no reason other than just because you can. I've seen your kisses at odd times of the days. I've seen the things in your relationship that I missed in mine."

"So what you're saying is…"

"So I'm saying is that I know you love my son and I know my son loves you. He doesn't follow just anybody around."

"Now, are you going to be ok with our relationship?"

"Aye, I believe I am. You'll make my son truly happy and that is a hard task for any woman. Pirates are not easily made truly happy since they trick themselves into thinking they are already happy because of the treasure, rum, and whores of Tortuga. A woman making a pirate happy is like the perfect gust of wind that never ends that gives you true freedom. Alexandra, you are that gust of wind… lead my son in the right direction so he can find true happiness."

"Excuse me sir, but I think we've already found it."

"Then don't let him be blown away." Teague said with a smile. Teague got up from the desk chair he had been sitting in and walked out of the room without another word. Once Teague had left Alex sat on the bed and thought about everything that Jack and his father had gone through.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, as he barged into the room.

"Your father told me why he had been apprehensive about our relationship, why he had been so into pushing us apart."

"He told you about mum?" Alex just nodded in response.

"He told me that story long after I had left Shipwreck for the first time. It was right before I was marooned."

"Jack I'm-" Jack put his finger over Alex's lips to stop her from finishing the statement.

"Don't be. It's in the past. He had his time to keep his love and now it's my time to keep mine." Jack said with a smile.

"I just want you to know I'll never be like her." Alex whispered.

"I know. I trust you and love you with my heart and soul and body."

"I love you just as much and so much more. Now show me what you mean by with your body." Alex whispered lustfully in Jack's ear. Jack just grinned and started kissing Alex's neck as he pushed her into the bed.


	26. Negotiations

**A/N**- Hello and welcome back to the story. Not really much to say… enjoy!

* * *

"Land!" Nate called from the top of the crow's nest. He pointed out to the horizon were a few palm trees were sticking out of the sand.

"Prepare to drop anchor! Prepare the row boats!" Jack yelled. His crew was scurrying around the deck trying to get the ship ready. Jack in the meantime was yelling at anyone he could. Alex stayed at the helm with Mr. Cotton just watching everything happen. She didn't know what was going to happen, but was scared still. She knew she could trust Jack and he would help keep her safe. She just didn't trust Davy Jones and most of the other pirates still.

"You look nervous." Will commented as he walked up.

"You scared me!" Alex said. "How did you get back on the Pearl anyway?"

"The ships are both anchored. We're just waiting for Jack to get the last row boat down."

"That's going to take a while since he keeps on yelling at those pirates."

"They're used to it, trust me." Will said.

"I'm sure."

"Now, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. There's just this feeling that something's going to happen."

"Relax, you have me and Jack to make sure everything's going to go right."

"But what's going to happen anyway?"

"I think they're going to try and talk to Calypso more. Davy's still upset, but Teague has seemed to have calmed down quite a bit."

"Ya, we had a nice little chat earlier."

"That explains it. Well, it looks like Jack's ready to go."

"Finally!" Alex rushed over to Jack's side where he helped her over the railings of the Pearl and watched her with a careful eye as she made her way into the little boat. Nate was already in the boat with both oars in hand. Jack said a few things to Will before he followed Alex's lead and found his way into the boat.

"We're meeting in the center. There's an old rotting cabin where the rum runners used to stay when they came here. It's small, but just big enough to have this little meeting of ours." Jack explained. Alex nodded and moved into his side more.

Jack and Alex arrived with the rest of the pirate lords and Calypso on their heels. Mike and Janelle also came and found a place next to Alex. Everyone was tense and some of the Pirate Lords kept their hands on their guns just in case a fight broke out. "Let's get this over with." Janelle said breaking the silence. "Ok, so. The pirate lords want Calypso gone all together."

"Aye!" The lords shouted.

"And Calypso doesn't want to leave and I'm sure Alex doesn't want to leave as well."

"Correct." Calypso said. She held her head high and regally as she regarded the council.

"And Mike and I do want to go back. I mean, we love the adventure and all, but we love our time and the lives we were leading." Janelle said.

"Calypso, what would happen if Davy's spirit was released from the Earth?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean, girl?" Barbossa asked.

"Well Davy's spirit went to the Island where Jack was found, at the world's end. Where do the other souls go? I mean if all of them went to the world's end that island should be a lot more crowded."

"Keep going…" Teague said.

"They say that a person's spirit or ghost stays in a place of importance to it if something's happened before their death… an unresolved issue. When the issues are overcome, usually through a psychic or mediator, they go on to the only resting place, most say it's a white light."

"I've heard of spirits saying that. Usually they're sailors who do not have family to return to. In other words, they have no Earthly ties." Will said.

"And I think we all know what Davy's tie to this realm is." Janelle said looking at Calypso. "Instead of forcing Alex and Jack apart, you should have been getting Davy and Calypso together."

"What? I don't want to be anywhere near him." Calypso spat.

"You two need to talk, to get this over with. Then maybe we can all rest. If Davy goes maybe Calypso's earthly presence will go so nature takes over the elements." Alex said.

"It's a good plan." Jack said. The other pirates were silent as they thought about it.

"If she leaves, so might you still." Mistress Ching said looking at Alex.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take right now." Alex said quietly. "I'm hoping that her magic though stays here, in the elements."

"If it does Janelle and Mike with be forced to stay here." Teague said.

"I can send them back now." Calypso said. "I'll go along with the girl's plan. This realm has become quite tiring anyway."

"I will talk with her…" Davy muttered.

"First, send my brother and Janelle back." Alex said.

"Of course." Calypso smiled. "Come, we need to be at the beach."

Calypso walked out to the beach with the Pirates following behind her. Janelle and Mike walked silently hand in hand while Alex followed behind them with Jack. Jack looked down and noticed how glum Alex had become. He squeezed her hand, but she still didn't look up. They stopped at the tip of the water line. Calypso smiled as she looked into the sea. "Alexandra, please try and keep a smile for them. I hate not seeing you smile."

"But they're leaving and… and I know I can't go back. But I'll never see them again!" Alex cried.

"Alex, don't do this. Janelle is going to cry and it's just going to be harder on all of us." Mike said. Alex hadn't realized that they had turned around and were now facing her and Jack.

"Too late, mate." Jack said, looking at Janelle who had identical tears to Alex's. The two girls cried harder as they raced into each other's arms. They were muttering their goodbyes between hiccups.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Teague said impatiently.

"Be good? I don't want to hear any legends of the amazingly clumsy pirate lass alright?" Janelle said as she rubbed the tears away.

"Of course. I'll miss both of you. Keep my brother in his place ok?"

"You know I will." Janelle said with a smile.

"I'll miss you lil' sis. I'll always love you." Mike said as he gave his sister a hug.

"I already miss you." Alex whispered into his chest.

"Jack, keep an eye on my sister. And I swear if you break her heart I will find a way back here to rip you apart." Mike said.

"Mike!" Alex exclaimed.

"You won't have to worry about coming back here. I won't hurt her." Jack said. He offered his hand and Mike accepted it with a shake.

"Welcome to the family then." Mike said before turning to Calypso. "We're ready."

Calypso smiled and nodded her head. She whispered a few words and the tide started to rise. Jack and Alex were forced to back up while Calypso stayed in the rising water with Mike and Janelle. Just like before a large wave came appeared on the horizon. By the time it had reached the break line it was as large as the palm trees. Most of the priates scurried into the forest and Jack had to pull Alex back with him, but stopped at the tree line so she could watch her friend and brother leave. "Calypso's going to make an escape! I know it!" Teague growled.

"No, she won't." Alex said, wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes.

The wave crashed over the three beings on the shore and when it reseeded only Calypso stood. As she walked back to shore her cloths dried, but her hair remained slightly damp. "I believe I have a meeting with someone." She said when she reached everyone.

"You two should use the cabin." Alex said. Calypso just smiled and walked past the group that had returned to the beach. Davy let her pass him before turning around and following her into the cabin.

"Will they be ok unsupervised?" Will asked.

"They're both technically dead so I think they'll be fine." Alex said. She smiled at will before turning back to the beach. Some of the pirates had started to meander through the trees and vegetation looking for whatever they thought could be there. Jack, knowing there was nothing there except the ashes of rum soaked wood thanks to Elizabeth sat down with Alex and closed his eyes. Alex on the other hand watched two dolphins which had appeared a few minutes after Calypso had walked away.

Whispers started to vibrate through the forest. Alex turned around to see what was going. A pale blue light was shooting out of the sky up to the heavens. "Jack…." Jack reminded silent in sleep. "Jack! Look!" Alex said as she pushed and shoved the sleeping captain.

"What?" He answered groggily.

"Look!" Alex pointed, but really she didn't need to since the light wasn't hard to find.

"I think they've reconciled." Jack said. Two silvery orbs made their way up the light before disappearing into the clouds. As soon as they were gone the light slowly faded out. Both Jack and Alex got up and rushed over to the cabin. Inside was the lone table and a few chairs, but nothing else.

"Where'd they go?" Teague asked.

"They've moved on." Barbossa answered. Alex just smiled sadly and nodded as she leaned back into Jack's chest.


	27. Epilogue

**A/N- **Hello everyone! Alright, so last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!

**soflty18**- Yes everyone is at peace… Thanks for the review!

* * *

The night found the pirates leaving. Since their issue had been resolved the lords went back to their respective oceans. Will and Elizabeth made plans to return to Port Royal after picking up Will Jr. from Shipwreck Island. Barbossa left quietly, but not before promising Jack a few good fights in the seas they both loved. Teague also returned to his ship so he could return to Shipwreck Island. He did give his blessing to Jack and Alex before leaving. Jack watched as his crew ran around the ship finishing their jobs. The night promised smooth sailing so no one was preparing for any real trouble. Alex had already retired to the Captain's cabin, which is where Jack found her when he too retired for the night. "I thought you were going to sleep." Jack said as he took off his affects.

"I can't sleep. I'm scared that I'll disappear or you'll disappear when I fall asleep. I'm scared I'll wake up back in my bed at home again."

"Well then, I'll just have to keep a tight hold of you." Jack walked up and wrapped his arms around Alex's waste and looked out the back window. "Aren't dolphins supposed to move around? Or at least not stay in the same spot or area?"

"They can stay in the same area, but usually they don't. These two have been playing around here. They left for a bit, I think to feed."

"What have you been working on?" Jack asked.

"A letter."

"To?"

"Mike and Janelle."

"How will they get it? I mean, we don't exactly have access to a time traveling wave."

"I know. It just makes me feel better if I can write them." Alex said with a smile. "Let's get some sleep. You look like the walking dead."

"Funny, funny." Jack said, smiling. He walked with Alex over to the bed before pulling her down with him.

oOoOoOo

Mike and Janelle were relaxing in front of the TV when their afternoon was interrupted by the doorbell. They both looked at each other with hope for it being Alex although in their hearts they knew it was just false hope. Mike got up and walked over to the door.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked the young woman on the other side of the door. She had straight black hair and a golden tan. She was built like a surfer and had a tattoo of a skull and cross bone on her shoulder.

"This is going to sound weird, but I have letters for you. The thing is they're really really old."

"Um, please come in." Mike said. "This is my girlfriend Janelle, Janelle this is…."

"Alex, Alexandra Malika." The girl said.

"It's nice to meet you." Janelle said.

"So where are those letters?" Mike asked.

"O, yes. So they've been in our family forever. They had a date on them for when they should be delivered. That date is today." Alex took out a handful of letters from her purse. "I brought this group right now, but there's another handful in my car." Mike looked down at the letters in his hand and took the first one out of the cluster. Handing the rest to Janelle who inspected them he opened it.

"Mike?" Janelle asked. His face had gone pale as he read to the letter. "Mike, who's it from?"

"It's from Alex…"

"I swear, I didn't write the letter!" Alex said.

"No, my sister." Mike said. "Um, this is going to sound weird, but we went back in time and…"

"Your sister stayed there when you two came back. You helped the pirates right?" Alex said.

"Yes, but how would you know that?" Janelle asked.

"It's a story that's gone through the family. My grandmother's told it to me so many times." Alex said. "I also followed a tradition in my family tat can explain a bit." Alex rolled up the sleeves on her shirt so her wrist was bare. A sparrow was flying over an ocean. "I'm related to…"

"Jack." Mike muttered.

"So if the stories are true you two would be like my couple great aunt and uncle?" Alex said.

"It looks like that." Mike said. For the rest of afternoon the three went through the letters and got to know each other a little more.

The End


End file.
